Para Sempre e Eternamente
by Paulinha.p
Summary: Cinco anos após o término de Hogwarts, Harry e Hermione dividem um apartamento no coração de Londres enquanto Rony passa a maior parte do tempo viajando com a Seleção de Quadribol. Uma convivência pacífica e perfeita. Perfeita até demais.
1. Chapter 1

Resumo: _Cinco anos após o término de Hogwarts, Harry e Hermione dividem um apartamento no coração de Londres enquanto Rony passa a maior parte do tempo viajando com a Seleção de Quadribol. Uma convivência pacífica e perfeita._

_Perfeita até demais._

_Uma discussão com sua namorada e Harry passa a enxergar o mundo - e as pessoas que o habitam - de uma forma que nunca havia visto antes._

- Não tenho o dom pra fazer resumos...

D

- Fic escrita antes de HP and the DH.  
- Acho que não contém nenhum spoiler. Acho! Portanto, se quiser ler, é por sua conta e risco.  
- Deixem reviews, por favor!  
- Sou completamente contra plágio. Existe uma absurda infinidade de histórias postadas aqui e em toda a internet, não conheço todas, portanto é impossível saber se está ou não igual a qualquer outra fic. Então: Qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência, ok?

* * *

CAPÍTULO I

- Boa noite!  
- Boa noite. Demorou hoje, estava ficando preocupada. – ela levantou e deu um beijo na bochecha dele.  
- Novos problemas... – ele largou seu casaco no sofá.  
- Difíceis? – perguntou ela, da cozinha.  
- Não, nada muito impossível. Só que muito trabalhoso. – disse ele indo atrás dela.  
- Vai trabalhar no fim de semana?- ela colocou alguma coisa num prato.  
- Não. Nem agüentaria, foi uma semana difícil. – ele foi até a geladeira e apanhou a jarra de suco, depois no armário pegou dois copos e na gaveta, talheres.  
- Pra que dia ficou marcada a reunião anual do Ministério? – perguntou ela, enquanto colocava o prato com um generoso pedaço de lasanha pra ele, enquanto ele a servia com suco.  
- Próximo sábado. Sabe que estão todos muito animados lá no Ministério. Dizem que o jantar será formidável e que a festa estará ótima, estão planejando há meses. Terá uma mistura de Magia com o modo trouxa de viver... Me parece um evento bem interessante.  
- Festa de gala, não é? Cheia de pessoas importantes e bem vestidas?  
- Sim. Haverá convidados estrangeiros também, estão completando cinco séculos dessa reunião ministerial, vão comemorar em grande estilo.  
Harry e Hermione estavam sentados na mesa da cozinha, ela com um copo de suco de abóbora e ele comendo com gosto a lasanha que ela fizera.  
- E Rony? Alguma noticia dele? – perguntou ela, enquanto o observava.  
- A seleção tem se dado superbem nos campeonatos, mas parece que não volta tão cedo. – ele tomou um gole de suco. – Merlim, o que foi que você pôs nessa lasanha...? Está divina!  
- Que bom que gostou, te esperei para jantarmos juntos, mas você demorou.  
- Que horas chegou do St. Mungus?  
- Às cinco. Estou entrando de férias agora, duas semanas livres.  
- Maravilha. Posso pedir uns dias no trabalho e nós vamos viajar juntos. O que acha?  
Ela sorriu.  
- Seria ótimo se você não tivesse com problemas trabalhosos para resolver.  
Ele bufou.  
- Droga! – voltou a atacar sua lasanha.  
Harry, Rony e Hermione haviam terminado Hogwarts há cinco anos. Rony, logo após a formatura, foi chamado para jogar pela seleção da Inglaterra, vinha ganhando bastante dinheiro e fama nos últimos tempos e estava sempre viajando. Mas nunca deixara de ser o Rony brincalhão de sempre.  
Harry estava trabalhando como auror no Ministério da Magia, tinha derrotado Voldemort antes mesmo do fim do sétimo ano. Por esse motivo era um dos funcionários mais bem pagos de todo o Ministério.  
Hermione virara medi bruxa. Trabalhava no St. Mungus e era a responsável pela área pediátrica do hospital, um cargo bastante elevado que exigia muito dela, mas era muito bem recompensado. Tinha descoberto nas crianças um mundo bem divertido e fascinante, por mais exaustivo que fosse, amava o que fazia.  
Os dois resolveram comprar um apartamento para dividir, no coração de Londres, perto do trabalho de ambos. Harry tinha sua casa, no Largo Grimmauld, mas preferia evitá-la em função das lembranças que lhe trazia. Era um apartamento bastante grande, uma cobertura. Muito confortável. Uma ampla sala de estar, cozinha, sala de jantar, escritório com uma pequena biblioteca. No andar superior havia duas suítes e uma belíssima varanda. Tudo totalmente trouxa. Eles preferiram que fosse assim.  
- Ah, comprei uma coisa pra você. – disse Harry, se levantando depois de terminar seu jantar e caminhando até a sala. Hermione o seguiu com um belo sorriso no rosto. Era assim desde as primeiras semanas de apartamento juntos. Ele sempre trazia alguma coisa pra ela, ou um livro novo, um doce que ela gostasse, até mesmo flores de vez em quando. Ela fazia isso também, tudo que achava estranhamente interessante que envolvesse as palavras 'Contra Artes das Trevas' ela comprava pra ele, Harry tinha varias prateleiras em seu quarto com todos os objetos que ela lhe dava, alguns eram extremamente úteis, ele os levava consigo em algumas missões, outros só serviam para acumular pó. Também lhe dava livros recentemente lançados com o mais avançado que se tinha sobre defesa e ataque. Em algumas ocasiões dava roupas a ele, pois ele era do tipo que se ela não desse ele não teria o que vestir, pois nunca comprava nada.  
- Ah! – ela gritou quando abriu o embrulho. – Eu procurei tanto por esse... Tanto... Como conseguiu?  
Era um livro bem grosso, com capa de couro em letras douradas o titulo era "Trabalhar com Crianças: Magia que Nenhum Bruxo Explica."  
- Sabia que estava procurando, deu bastante trabalho para consegui-lo. Sei do seu fascínio pelo seu trabalho, não poderia deixar de comprá-lo pra você.  
- Eu adoro você! – disse ela, se sentando ao lado dele no sofá, com o livro no colo, e dando um beijo em sua bochecha.  
- É a quarta vez que me diz isso hoje. – disse ele, sorrindo.  
- É porque eu realmente adoro você.  
Ele ligou a televisão, passou os canais por algum tempo, até parar em um documentário sobre o aquecimento global.  
- É terrível isso, não é? – disse ele, depois de algum tempo.  
- É sim. O mundo precisa se unir e tomar alguma providência. – disse ela, concentrada. Começou o comercial. – E a Lisy? Há algum tempo que não fala dela.  
- Estamos dando um tempo, sabe, ela estava me deixando maluco. Muito possessiva. – disse ele, passando um dos braços por de trás da moça, que deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.  
- Ela me parecia uma pessoa bem legal. Estava começando a gostar dela.  
- Sinto muito... – disse ele, sem muita emoção.  
- Tem sido assim desde que terminou com a Gina, não é? – falou Hermione virando a cabeça para olhá-lo, fazia dois anos que eles tinham terminado, para Hermione, Harry parecia não ter superado isso ainda.  
- Acho que sim. Não encontro ninguém que me satisfaça totalmente. – ele disse, tentando parecer natural.  
- Gina te satisfazia.  
- Não totalmente. Faltava alguma coisa, mas ela foi a que mais chegou perto.  
- Sente falta dela?  
- Não muita. Apenas em alguns momentos de carência. Mas aí eu corro para o seu quarto e fica tudo bem... – ele disse sorrindo.  
- Hei! Quem te ouve falar assim acha que nós...  
Ele deu risada.  
- Nós sabemos que não é assim. Nunca foi. Moramos juntos há tanto tempo e não vejo nada de errado. Nunca fizemos nada errado, fizemos?  
- Não, mas quem não conhece acha que fizemos. – ela disse, sorrindo.  
- O.k. temos nossas consciências limpas, não?  
- Totalmente.  
- Há quanto tempo somos amigos?  
- Doze excelentes anos.  
- Nunca passamos de amigos, certo?  
- Exatamente.  
- E ninguém tem nada a ver com isso, concorda?  
- Absolutamente.  
- Ótimo. – ela voltou a deitar a cabeça no ombro dele, ele apoiou o queixo no cocuruto da cabeça dela.  
Ficaram alguns minutos em silencio, assistindo o documentário, depois, no outro intervalo:  
- Amanha é dia de filme. Tem algum em especial que queira assistir? – toda sexta feira ele alugava um filme para assistir, Harry sempre passava em uma locadora na volta do trabalho, e alugava o lançamento da semana.  
- Não. Vamos ficar com o lançamento.  
- O dessa semana é meio... Sangrento e terrível. Acho que não vai gostar.  
- Realmente, tudo que envolva sangue de mentira e espíritos não é comigo.  
- Vou procurar uma boa comédia, pode ser?  
- Por mim tudo bem.  
Alguns longos minutos depois Harry desligou a televisão e olhou para o relógio no lado oposto da sala, duas e meia da manha, teria que acordar cedo no dia seguinte, olhou para baixo, pela respiração profunda e lenta, Hermione dormira. Ele se levantou com cuidado e a colocou em seus braços, levou-a até o andar de cima e a ajeitou na cama, depois de cobri-la deu beijo em sua testa.  
- Eu amo você... – ele sussurrou, saiu do quarto e foi dormir.

Hermione acordou bem tarde e muito bem disposta, tomou um banho e desceu para um excelente café da manha que estava numa bandeja, completamente recheada de coisas boas, deixada sobre a mesa da cozinha. Ela se deliciou com as guloseimas que Harry preparara enquanto lia seu livro novo que estava apoiado na jarra de suco.  
O telefone tocou, ela correu para a sala.  
- Alô?  
_- Oi Hermione, é Lisy. Como vai?_ – respondeu uma voz bem animada e simpática.  
- Oi Lisy, estou ótima e você?  
_- Bem também, de férias?_  
- Ah, sim. Estava precisando.  
_- O Harry está aí?_  
- Não. Está no trabalho.  
_- Achei que ele não fosse trabalhar hoje, porque a festa da empresa é amanha, tem preparativos e essas coisas..._  
- Acha que ele perderia um dia de trabalho por causa de uma festa? – disse Hermione, rindo.  
_- Realmente, ele não perde uma chance. Poderia dizer a ele que telefonei, e se ele puder que retorne o mais breve possível?_  
- Claro que sim. Darei o recado.  
_- Obrigada, um bom dia._  
- Por nada, pra você também.  
Ela desligou, Lisy era trouxa, achava que Harry trabalhava em uma empresa como detetive particular, enquanto Hermione era enfermeira num asilo.  
Hermione correu até o escritório e rabiscou o recado de Lisy num pergaminho, mandou Edwiges entregá-lo a Harry.

* * *

N/a: Espero que gostem.

Deixem reviews, por favor.

Até o próximo capítulo.

D

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II

- Oi. – disse ele desanimado, lá pelas sete da noite, quando chegou do Ministério.  
- Oi. – disse ela, erguendo a cabeça a fim de encará-lo. Estava lendo. – O que foi?  
- Lisy. – respondeu ele, brevemente, e foi pra cozinha. Hermione foi atrás dele.  
- O que houve?  
- Terminou tudo. – disse ele, abrindo uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, voltando para sala. Hermione foi atrás.  
- Terminou? – perguntou ela, indignada. – Por quê? Ele me parecia tão contente quando falou comigo hoje.  
- Ela estava com outro, por isso estava contente. – disse ele, se largando no sofá e tomando um longo gole de cerveja. Ela o encarou.  
- Sinto muito.  
- Não sinta, porque eu não sinto. Já estava pensando em terminar, mas não o fiz para não magoá-la. Queria tentar mais um pouco, mas estava ficando praticamente impossível. Ela e todas aquelas crises de ciúmes...  
- Nunca me falou sobre essas crises. – ela se sentou ao lado dele.  
- Achei que fosse ficar chateada. Ela tinha ciúmes de você. – disse ele, displicente.  
- De mim?  
- Sim, não se conformava pelo fato de morarmos sob o mesmo teto e sermos amigos. – disse ele, pesaroso.  
- Ela só podia estar louca. – disse Hermione, Harry lhe olhou brevemente, pareceu triste. - Está chateado?  
- Com a Lisy? De maneira nenhuma, ela fez o que eu queria fazer a algum tempo, só não tive coragem.  
- Então está triste com o que? – perguntou ela, passando a mão pelo rosto cansado dele.  
- Nada. – ele bebeu a garrafa toda, em poucos goles.  
- Harry, não minta. Te conheço melhor que ninguém. Me diga, por que está triste?  
- Não estou triste, é só cansaço. Acredite. – disse ele, se levantando. – Trouxe o nosso filme, todas as comedias da locadora nós já assistimos, trouxe esse aqui, não é tão recente, a atendente disse que é muito bom.  
- Qual é?  
- Um Amor para Recordar. Romance. – disse ele, depois de colocar o filme, se ajeitando no sofá.  
- Já ouvi falar, me disseram que é realmente maravilhoso. – ela acenou com a varinha e várias cobertas e travesseiros desceram levitando do andar de cima, até eles.  
Harry se largou no sofá, de maneira bem confortável, totalmente jogado. Hermione deitou a cabeça no peito dele e se aconchegou. Enquanto passava o filme, ele mexia no cabelo dela de maneira inconsciente; enquanto ela brincava com uma das mãos dele entre as suas.

- Não acredito que está chorando... – disse Harry, assim que o filme acabou, Hermione soluçava. Ela se virou pra ele com o rosto banhado em lágrimas. Ele sorriu e a puxou mais pra perto.  
- É tão lindo... – ela disse baixinho, enquanto se abraçava a ele, colocando a cabeça no côncavo entre o ombro e o pescoço.  
- Um ótimo filme. – ele falou no mesmo tom que ela.  
- Queria encontrar um amor assim. Verdadeiro. Que quebrasse barreiras...  
Harry ficou em silêncio, refletindo sobre o que ela falara. Sentiu os dedos delicados dela deslizando em seu peito, então levou uma das mãos ao rosto dela e o acariciou sentindo algumas lágrimas que ainda rolavam.

Harry abriu os olhos lentamente, a claridade que vinha da janela quase o cegava, olhou em volta, dormira no sofá, com Hermione; eles continuavam exatamente na mesma posição que estavam na noite anterior, com exceção das pernas que se enlaçaram durante a noite. Passou a observá-la.  
Hermione tinha florescido nesses últimos anos, não tinha os cabelos lanzudos dos tempos de escola, eles eram longos e com cachos largos, uma franja longa que lhe caia delicadamente nos olhos, um corpo perfeito que despertara a atenção de muitos outros medi bruxos no hospital. Inteligente, sensata, sensível, forte e determinada, sem perder sua feminilidade e leveza. Se tornara uma bela mulher.  
Harry se lembrou então, de uma discussão que tivera com sua ex-namorada, Lisy.

--

_- Por que demorou tanto? – Lisy perguntou, com a raiva transbordando pelos poros.__  
__- Já disse que estava com Hermione, hoje era a noite do filme e eu...__  
__- Preferiu me deixar aqui te esperando só pra não faltar com o compromisso que tinha com a mulher que mora com você? – falou ela, sarcástica. – Vocês moram juntos, podem assistir filmes quando quiserem.__  
__- Mas é que...__  
__- Mais nada Harry, estou farta dessas nossas discussões. Se chega atrasado é porque estava com_ Hermione_, se falta ou esquece do compromisso é porque_ Hermione_ tinha uma coisa melhor pra você, compra todo dia um presente pra_ Hermione _enquanto você esqueceu o _dia do meu aniversário! _– berrou ela, apontando o indicador para Harry.__  
__- Ah, Lisy, eu já te expliquei o que aconteceu...__  
__- Claro! _Hermione _teve uma crise de sei lá o que e você teve que passar a noite com ela, no hospital!__  
__- Foi, exatamente. Preferia que a deixasse sozinha?__  
__- Ela estava num _hospital_, não tinha como ficar sozinha. – bradou ela.__  
__- Você está fazendo tempestade em copo d'água...__  
__- NÃO HARRY! NÃO ESTOU! É sempre a _Hermione_... Me desculpe, mas é que a _Hermione_... Acontece que a_ Hermione_... Mas a_ Hermione_ teve uma idéia... A _Hermione_ sugeriu... Estou FARTA DISSO! FARTA!__  
__- Lisy, você é muito ciumenta, podia relevar...__  
__- Relevar Harry? RELEVAR? – repetiu ela, indignada.__  
__- Ela é só minha amiga! – ele sibilou, pela milésima vez, aquela frase.__  
__- Não Harry, ela não é só sua amiga faz tempo, você é o único idiota que não percebeu isso ainda. – ela cuspiu as palavras. – Você é apaixonado por ela desde que se conheceram, mas vivem se escondendo atrás dessa amizade de fachada.__  
__- _Eu_? Apaixonado pela _Hermione_? – perguntou ele, incrédulo. – Você só pode estar brincado!__  
__- Não Harry, não estou brincando e você sabe disso. Ela está em primeiro lugar em tudo pra você, tudo que você faz, tudo que você é, tudo que você respira é Hermione. Você depende dela pra viver, depende dela pra acordar todos os dias, dependeu dela durante todos esses anos. Ela é sua fonte de conforto, de diversão, ela te ajuda de uma maneira que ninguém mais pode ajudar, porque ela te conhece melhor que qualquer um. Ela é seu porto seguro, é seu motivo de viver, ela é sim sua amiga, mas vai além disso. É amiga, companheira, confidente, sua força, é pra onde você corre, é a coisa mais importante na sua vida. _Hermione, Hermione, Hermione... Somente Hermione_. – ela gritava tudo isso, encarnado Harry, ele permanecia em silencio, apenas ouvindo-a. – Esse tempo que ficamos juntos, esses três meses de namoro, sim, nós nos conhecemos há quase um ano, mas só virou namoro depois que você me apresentou á _Hermione_. – disse ela, descontente, ainda gritando com ele. - Desde que você me levou para conhecer a _Hermione_, eu percebi que vocês dois são dois cegos, que não enxergam o que está mais do que óbvio. Acorda Harry, abra esses seus olhos verdes que tanto fascinam a _Hermione_.__  
__Ela se sentou no sofá ao lado dele, estavam no apartamento dela. Lisy respirou fundo e falou depois de alguns minutos.__  
__- Assim não dá pra continuar. Melhor darmos um tempo.__  
__Ele ficou em silencio por muito tempo, então a fitou:__  
__- Acha mesmo... Tudo isso que você disse? – ele perguntou como se tivesse acabado de descobrir uma coisa que poderia mudar o mundo. A fórmula da paz instantânea.__  
__- Tenho certeza Harry. Sempre tive. Depois que a conheci então, minhas suspeitas se confirmaram. – ela falou mais calma, olhando-o com ternura.__  
__- Obrigado. Eu sinto muito por...__  
__- Está tudo bem, não se preocupe. É apenas um tempo, para você pôr seus pensamentos em ordem.__  
__- Certo._

--

Desde aquela discussão com Lisy, Harry passou a rever seus conceitos, observar mais Hermione e tentar enxergar realmente o que ela significava pra ele. Descobriu que Lisy estava certa. Havia um tempo que isso acontecera, mas ele nunca tivera coragem de tocar no assunto com Hermione, talvez pelo fato de acreditar que ela só o via como um amigo, e que falar nesse assunto acabaria com doze anos de amizade. Reatou com Lisy alegando que queria esquecer a amiga, porém Lisy ainda parecia descontente com o relacionamento deles.  
Mas a partir do momento que descobriu seus verdadeiros sentimentos pela bela mulher que dormia serenamente em seus braços, cada movimento, cada gesto, cada beijo na bochecha, cada abraço, cada sorriso dela o fazia entrar numa espécie de êxtase momentâneo, sentia milhares de sentimentos bons explodirem dentro dele. E cada segundo que a tinha perto de si era motivo de uma alegria incomensurável que tomava conta dele, era contagiante.  
Sentiu uma das mãos dela deslizar em seu peito, um suspiro profundo, logo depois um beijo em seu pescoço. Um arrepio correu o corpo de Harry naquele instante.  
- Bom dia, Harry. Faz tempo que está acordado? – falou ela, numa voz cheia de preguiça.  
- Não, acordei agorinha, pouco antes de você. – ele respondeu dando um beijo na testa dela.  
- Que horas são?  
- Nove e meia. Hora de um belo café da manha, preciso sair depois.  
- Mas você disse que não ia trabalhar. – disse ela se sentando e se espreguiçando, Harry sorriu quando ela bocejou.  
- Não vou trabalhar, são alguns outros assuntos que tenho que resolver.  
- Posso saber quais?  
- Quando eu chegar, você saberá. Não se preocupe. – disse ele se sentando também. – Então, o que a senhorita irá querer para o café?  
- Hum... Pergunta tentadora... – disse ela, sorrindo. Se levantaram e foram pra cozinha. O preparo dos cafés da manha de fim de semana já virara uma tradição entre os dois, experimentar novas receitas, fazer coisas diferentes, tentativas de novas coisas. A bagunça era geral, viravam a cozinha de cabeça para baixo no fim de semana e se divertiam como crianças quando faziam isso.  
- Harry, isto está horrível! – disse Hermione com uma careta, provando a geléia de abóbora com jaca que Harry inventara.  
Estavam sentados no tapete da sala, com três bandejas entre eles, com os mais variados e desastrados pratos que se pode imaginar.  
- Eu avisei que talvez não ficasse boa. – ele se defendeu e mordeu um dos biscoitos que Hermione fizera. – Oh! Divino! Perfeito! O melhor biscoito que eu já comi na minha vida.  
- Eu tinha certeza que eles ficariam bons. – disse ela, rindo e piscando pra ele.  
- Modesta você, hein, Srta. Granger?!  
- Mais que você, com certeza não, Sr. Potter!  
Eles riram.  
- Precisa ir buscar seu smoking na lavanderia Harry, não esqueça.- disse Hermione, tomando um gole de seu café.  
- Sim, vou fazer isso. – ele respondeu. – Te levaria junto, se você não fosse tão chata.  
- Não sou chata, só não gosto de atrapalhar.  
- Atrapalhar o que? Lisy só vai comigo hoje por que combinamos isso há muito tempo, não teria cabimento eu dizer que não vou levá-la.  
- Mesmo assim Harry, não me sentiria bem sabendo que em partes, eu tenho culpa, mesmo sem querer, desse rompimento de vocês.  
- Não se culpe, Mione. – disse ele, tentando esconder o tom estranho que sua voz tomou.  
- Espero que se divirta bastante, tem trabalhado muito ultimamente.  
- É, sempre assim... - ele falou, distraidamente.  
- Está tudo bem Harry?  
- Claro que sim.  
- Então, vou subir para trocar de roupa, você já vai sair?  
- Vou, só vou trocar a roupa também. O que vai fazer hoje?  
- Correr, eu acho. Vou ver se saio para uma caminhada no parque, aqui do lado.  
- É um excelente lugar. Reformaram o parque, ouvi dizer que está mais lindo que antes.  
- Ótimo, vou começar muito bem o meu fim de semana. -ela levantou num pulo e subiu as escadas correndo.  
Harry enfeitiçou as bandejas para que voltassem para cozinha, sozinhas e se organizassem por lá. Subiu para o seu quarto, mas antes que o alcançasse, parou a porta de vidro que dava para varanda. Hermione estava ali, com seus cabelos esvoaçando, com seu short curto e sua blusinha de alcinha que a deixavam extremamente linda, moldando aquele belo corpo.  
Não pôde resistir e caminhou até ela, podia-se ouvir o barulho dos carros, motos, ônibus e milhares de outras coisas numa Londres agitada abaixo deles, acima dali, o céu estava num azul celestial, sem nuvens, o sol forte sobre a pele, um dia perfeito.  
- Desistiu de correr? – perguntou ele, caminhando com as mãos nos bolsos. Ela, que estava encostada a balaustrada, virou a cabeça para olhá-lo.  
- Não, não desisti. – ela falou, depois sorriu. – Ainda.  
- Foi o que imaginei. – ele se encostou a balaustrada com ela.  
- Sabe que eu...  
- "... não resisto a alguns minutos na varanda, para olhar as pessoas, o mundo, saber como está o tempo ou imaginar o que e pra onde todos aqueles carros e pessoas estão fazendo ou indo."  
Ela sorriu.  
- Exatamente.  
- Sei disso, é o mesmo discurso há cinco anos. – ele olhou para baixo. – Nunca me canso de ouvi-lo.  
- Harry, você tem certeza que está tudo bem? Me parece tão triste... – ela falou, observando-o.  
- Não Mione, estou bem. Está tudo bem. Vou me trocar, depois a gente se vê...  
Ele saiu em passos rápidos, não podia enganá-la, ela o conhecia demais, a qualquer momento a situação ficaria insustentável.  
- Harry? – ela chamou, ele, que já estava na porta, virou-se. – Me encontre lá no parque daqui umas duas horas. Dá tempo de fazer tudo que precisa, não dá?  
- Sim. Claro que dá. Certo, até mais tarde.  
Harry se trocou e saiu, não sabia exatamente o que fazer, a única coisa da qual tinha certeza é que teria que ir buscar seu smoking na lavanderia.

* * *

N/a: Ta aí, mais um capítulo.

Espero que gostem.

**HERMIJANEPOTTER: **Obrigadaaaa pelo seu comentário. Espero que continue gostando.

Beijooos.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO III

CAPÍTULO III

- Oi. – disse ele ao entrar em casa. – Hermione?  
- Estou aqui em cima. - Ela gritou.  
Harry subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto dela, que estava com a porta aberta. Viam-se livros por toda parte, onde coubesse um, você encontrava. Uma cama de casal alta e fofa, que por varias vezes os dois dividiram, uma janela bem grande, armário, cômoda, espelho, caixas e mais caixas organizadoras espalhadas por ali. Tudo meticulosamente organizado.  
- Me desculpe por não...  
- Ah, Harry, tudo bem, só te esperei por mais de uma hora. – disse ela, que parecia zangada, de dentro do banheiro, ouvia-se o barulho do chuveiro ligado.  
- Mione...  
- Você nunca tinha feito isso Harry. Nunca. Me deixar esperando? Achei que fosse incapaz.  
- É que...  
- Esperei como uma idiota. Até dei um fora um cara lindo que quis puxar papo comigo só porque eu estava te esperando. Antes eu tivesse conversado com ele, talvez assim você chegasse na hora e me pegasse agarrada nele! – ela disse, severa e irritada, Harry largou as sacolas que segurava em cima da cama e se sentou na poltrona ao lado da janela.  
- Mione, eu...  
- Você não precisa se explicar. Eu não quero sua explicação- ela desligou o chuveiro. – Só achei que ao menos poderia ter me avisado...  
- Não tinha como...  
- Você é o bruxo mais esperto que conheço Harry, custaria muito ter entrado em minha mente e me dizer que não iria? Questão de segundos. – a porta do banheiro abriu.  
Hermione saiu com uma toalha enrolada no corpo, cabelos molhado e penteados.  
- Mione...  
- Chega Harry. – ela falou, indo até o guarda-roupa e abrindo a porta.  
- Eu preciso te explicar. Preciso! – ele implorou. Usou a voz mais macia e pidona que pôde, ela se virou pra ele.  
- O.k.. Explique-se. – ela falou, um pouco mais amigável, mas continuava brava.  
- Mione, eu fui buscar meu smoking na lavanderia e tive uma idéia brilhante. Achei que me entenderia já que é minha amiga, me conhece como ninguém e sei que não mediria esforços para me ajudar. Então faltei ao nosso compromisso para poder colocar em prática essa minha idéia. E eu não entraria na sua mente sem permissão, isso é errado.  
- Em que consiste essa sua idéia brilhante? – perguntou ela, tentando fazer pouco caso, mas realmente gostara das palavras dele e estava ficando curiosa.  
- Ah, aí só depende de você descobrir. – ele falou sorrindo e andando até ela.  
- O que você quer dizer com isso?  
- Só posso te contar se você prometer me ajudar.  
- Ah, mas que coisa mais ridícula Harry, sabe que eu te ajudaria em qualquer coisa. – ela falou, voltando a olhar para suas roupas.  
- Ótimo. Preciso que me dê uma opinião. – ele falou remexendo nas sacolas sobre a cama, pegou alguma coisa em um delas.  
- No que? – Hermione perguntou, sentiu Harry puxá-la para frente do espelho e lhe estender a frente de seu corpo um vestido deslumbrante, parecia vestido de princesa de contos de fadas.  
- O que acha?  
- Merlim! – ela sussurrou, estava sem voz. O vestido era verde escuro, da cor dos olhos de Harry, tomara que caia, a parte de cima era firme e devia marcar bem o corpo, descia direto numa saia que se abria rodada, longo. O tecido do vestido era forte, quase rústico, o que dava um ar de imponência, modelava como ninguém e tinha sutis bordados numa linha da mesma cor, misturada com finos fios de prata. – É...  
- É...? – encorajou Harry, ficando triste, já que ela não dizia nada.  
- Sem palavras. É lindo, maravilhoso, esplendoroso, estonteante, magnífico, fascinante, arrebatador, apaixonante, extraordinário... Perfeito. – ela falou, pausadamente.  
- Ótimo! – disse Harry, feliz da vida, sorrindo. – Isso tudo porque era sem palavras, hein?  
- Foi você quem escolheu? – perguntou ela, sorrindo e olhando pra ele através do espelho.  
- Sim.  
- Pra quem nunca comprou uma roupa em toda a vida você arrebentou Harry! Lisy tem sorte... – ela disse, sorrindo pra ele.  
- Lisy? – perguntou ele, sem entender.  
- É, Lisy... Ah Harry, você não me engana, comprou para ela usá-lo hoje a noite não é? Quer reconquistá-la?  
Harry pareceu desapontado.  
- Preciso te pedir outra coisa Mione. – ele falou, deixando o vestido de lado e segurando na cintura dela, virando-a pra ele.  
- Pode pedir.  
- Mas antes preciso saber se você realmente me desculpa por ter te deixado lá no parque.  
- Tudo bem Harry, a raiva já passou.  
- Preciso saber se você realmente faria qualquer coisa por mim.  
- Claro que faria.  
Ele a fitou, voltou a pegar o vestido e colocá-lo a frente de Hermione no espelho, mais uma vez, a admirou por algum tempo.  
- Harry? – disse ela, trazendo-o de volta a realidade. Não estava entendendo nada, só sabia que tinha a sua frente o vestido mais lindo de todo o mundo. – O que queria me pedir?  
- Quero que use o vestido. – disse ele, finalmente.  
Ela começou a rir.  
- Eu?  
- Sim...  
- Mas onde você...? – ela parou de rir e virou de repente para encará-lo. – Você...?  
- Exatamente, quero que vá a festa hoje comigo.  
- Mas, e a Lisy?  
- A Lisy não me interessa, nem eu interresso mais pra ela. Ela me ligou hoje, no celular, dizendo que não poderia ir porque Derick não queria que ela fosse...  
- E quem é Derick?  
- O namorado dela. Mas, e então...?  
- Não Harry. Não posso. Não posso. Não tem cabimento, você deve ir à festa com alguém realmente especial...  
- Você é especial pra mim, a pessoa mais especial da minha vida. - ele disse, com muita sinceridade. Ela sorriu docemente.  
- Eu agradeço muito Harry, mas a festa terá muita gente importante, falando sobre coisas que eu nem sei, vou me sentir deslocada.  
- Uma mulher linda como você usando um vestido como esse jamais fica deslocada numa festa. – ele disse sorrindo.  
Ela corou ligeiramente.  
- Não fale isso, me deixa envergonhada... Só está dizendo isso para me persuadir.  
- Não! Estou dizendo a verdade. E fica mais linda ainda quando fica com vergonha. – ele disse, rindo. Ela ficou completamente vermelha.  
- Chega! – ela falou, rindo, dando as costas pra ele, mas foi impedida de dar um único passo, Harry a segurara pelo braço.  
- Ainda não me respondeu. – ele disse, trazendo-a para perto.  
- Harry...  
- Disse que faria qualquer coisa por mim. –ele falou, baixo, fazendo uma cara que derreteria o coração de qualquer pessoa.  
- Harry, não faça essa cara. – pediu ela, lançando seus braços sobre os ombros dele.  
- Mione... – disse ele dando um beijo na testa dela. – Por favor...  
- Eu... – disse ela, sentindo as mãos dele pousarem mais uma vez sobre sua cintura.  
- Faço qualquer coisa que quiser depois da festa.  
- Por Merlim, Harry! Nada disso, não precisa ser tão baixo... – ela disse, rindo.  
- Estou desesperado. – ele sussurrou.  
- Tudo isso é medo de entrar na festa sem uma acompanhante? – ela alfinetou com um sorriso maroto.  
- Não. Na verdade tudo isso é porque eu sei que se for sozinho, ficarei pensando em como tudo estaria bem mais agradável com você ao meu lado. – ele disse, encarando-a.  
Ela bufou e desistiu.  
- O.k. Harry, você venceu. Eu vou com você. – disse ela, cheia de tédio.  
Ele abriu um sorriso radiante, a ergueu e saiu rodopiando com ela pelo quarto.  
- Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado...  
- Pare, minha toalha, vai cair... – ela gritou enquanto ria, ele a pouso no chão e ela segurou a toalha contra o corpo. – Está me devendo essa...  
- Eu adoro você. – ele disse com uma felicidade incandescente borbulhando dentro dele. Estar ao lado dela era a coisa mais importante do mundo para ele, jamais estragaria a amizade deles se declarando pra ela. Afinal, tinha certeza que ela não sentia o mesmo e isso só traria chateações. Prometera a si mesmo que tentaria encontrar outra pessoa, mas estava cada vez mais difícil, todas as mulheres com as quais ele saia não eram como Hermione, inconscientemente ele comparava cada uma com sua amiga e sempre chegava a mesma conclusão: nunca sentiria por ninguém o que sentia por Hermione, porque nunca encontrava todas as coisas que realmente procurava nas outras mulheres, tudo que ele queria era Hermione e lutava bravamente contra isso. Era fiel e leal a amizade deles e resistiria ao que quer que fosse para que continuasse assim.  
Mas não podia negar que estar sempre com ela, acordar, almoçar, assistir TV, e uma infinidade de coisas normalmente consideradas sem importância, o deixava bobamente feliz.  
- Eu também adoro você... Ah, Merlim! O que eu não faço por você? – disse ela, respirando fundo.  
- Ótimo, estarei te esperando as oito lá em baixo. Sei que vai querer ficar sozinha pra se encher daquelas coisas de mulher... – ele disse, rindo.  
- Tem todo razão, me pegou completamente desprevenida, passarei o dia todo trancada aqui, não se importa, não é?  
- De maneira nenhuma, porque sei que vai valer a pena. – ele piscou pra ela, pegou uma sacola sobre a cama e saiu quase saltitante do quarto. Hermione riu, estava feliz em fazê-lo feliz. Olhou para o vestido que agora estava esticado sobre sua cama, era lindo demais, perfeito. Harry devia ter pago uma pequena fortuna nele. Mexeu nas outras sacolas e encontrou um par de sandálias pratas que carregava pedras que Hermione poderia jurar que eram diamantes de tão pesadas, um salto fino e alto. Não apareceria por causa do comprimento do vestido, mas era deslumbrante. Havia também vários tipos de pentes para cabelo, um mais lindo e brilhante que o outro. Ela sorriu ao olhar para sua cama, brilhava tanto com todas aquelas coisas, teria que escolher apenas algumas delas para usar a noite, caso contrario ofuscaria todos os outros convidados.  
- Ele é muito exagerado!- disse ela, rindo, ainda admirando sua cama.  
Ela ligou o rádio do quarto e foi se dedicar a si mesma...


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO IV

' **It's late in the evening**  
_É tarde da noite_  
**She's wonderin' what clothes to wear**  
_Ela pensa qual a melhor roupa vestir_  
**She puts on her make-up**  
_Coloca sua maquiagem_  
**And brushes her long hair**  
_E penteia seu longo cabelo_ '

- Mione, são oito e quinze! – gritou Harry que andava de um lado pra outro na sala, esfregando as mãos uma na outra. Elegantíssimo com seu smoking, seus cabelos rebeldes que pareciam bem mais charmosos contrastando com a roupa formal, seus olhos verdes, ansiosos, brilhando e passando da escada para o relógio.  
- Já estou descendo... – ela gritou lá de cima. O estômago de Harry pareceu afundar. – Acha que é fácil ser mulher? Queria ver você no meu... Droga! Esqueci de passar perfume...  
- Vamos Mione... Oito e vinte! – disse ele, virando-se para o relógio.  
- Certo, certo. Já estou descendo. Não precisa ficar bravo. – disse ela. Harry se virou para a escada e viu um pé calçando uma sandália esplendorosa, depois outro. Então uma barra de vestido verde, e mais um pouco, e mais um pouco... As batidas de seu coração iam ficando cada vez mais fortes, se aumentasse mais um pouco ele sairia tremendo pela sala.  
Ela apareceu. Harry emudeceu.  
O vestido parecia ter sido feito sob medida para ela, aquela tonalidade forte fazia o contraste perfeito com a pele branca dela, uma silhueta bem marcada, o tipo do vestido favorecia bastante o busto. Uma maquiagem leve e o cabelo preso em um coque bem alto, que deixava alguns cachos caídos, como se tivessem se soltado por acidente, a franja comprida estava delicadamente jogada de lado, os olhos exibiam um brilho cintilante e um par de brincos de diamantes completavam a perfeição.  
Perfeita.  
Não havia outra palavra que a definisse.  
- Harry? Você está bem? – perguntou Hermione preocupada, faziam exatos três minutos que ela descera e ele não pronunciara uma única palavra, apenas a olhava, a admirava e não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. – Harry? Hei...? Estou bem assim?  
Ela caminhou até ele e passou a mão levemente pelo seu rosto, ele mexeu a cabeça, como se acordasse de um transe.

'**And then she asks me, **  
_E então me pergunta: _  
**"Do I look all right?" **  
_"Estou bem?" _  
**And I say yes, **  
_E eu digo sim, _  
**You look wonderful tonight**  
_Você está maravilhosa esta noite _'

- Maravilhosa. – ele disse num sopro.  
- O que disse?  
- Linda. Você está linda. – disse ele, ainda bobo, sorrindo pra ela. – Não, não. Linda não. Mais que isso. Uma palavra que expresse algo mais que linda... Está... Está...  
Ele a encarou e pensou por alguns minutos.  
- Não há como definir. – ele disse, parecendo desapontado.  
- Obrigada Harry. Obrigada pelo vestido, pelas sandálias, e por todas aquelas coisas que você comprou. Não devia ter se incomodado...  
- Como não? Olha aqui a minha recompensa. – ele disse, fazendo um gesto com uma das mãos, abranjendo todo o corpo dela. Ela sorriu.  
- Você também está lindo. Já te falei que você fica bem sexy de smoking? – disse ela, rindo.  
- Sério? Nunca tinha me dito isso. – ele sorriu também. – Acho que vou passar a andar somente de smoking agora. Vou à padaria, ao mercado, vou trabalhar, vou para academia...  
- Aí você ficaria ridículo!- disse ela, rindo gostosamente.  
- Nossa... – ele disse decepcionado.  
- Oh, Harry. Você me entendeu. – disse ela arrumando a lapela do smoking dele. – Ah, meu Deus, que perfume maravilhoso. Harry, se não fosse sua amiga me apaixonaria por você essa noite.  
Ele sorriu, sentido-se meio triste, meio feliz.  
- Digo o mesmo para você. - "Grande idiota, hipócrita, já é apaixonado por ela mesmo vendo-a descabela e de pijama todo dia de manhã... Essa noite você deveria ter um infarto!". Pensando bem, o coração de Harry estava numa taquicardia desenfreada.  
Ele a puxou pela mão até um espelho que havia no pequeno corredor que levava ao escritório. O reflexo dos dois apareceu no espelho, os dois estavam bem felizes, radiantes.  
- Perfeito!- disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.  
- Formamos um casal perfeito, não acha Harry? – disse Hermione olhando pra ele através do espelho. – Acho que muitos casais de verdade devem ter inveja de nós dois. Vivemos juntos e não brigamos. Uma harmonia geral, dividimos a casa, as despesas, convivemos muito bem, sem conflitos, respeitando um ao outro. Respeitando os direitos e deveres aqui dentro de casa. Realmente... Só não somos casados!  
Ela caiu numa gargalhada, Harry a observou, tinha certeza que poderia passar o resto da vida entregue àquele momento. Ela estava deslumbrante.  
- Sabe, acho que se fôssemos casados não nos daríamos tão bem. – disse ele, tentando disfarçar a cara de idiota que ele carregava desde que a vira descer a escada.  
- Tem toda razão.  
- Ah, faltou uma coisa. – disse ele, indo até a sala e voltando segundos depois com uma caixa, relativamente grande, de veludo, nas mãos.  
- O que é...? – a voz dela cessou.  
- Agora sim. Completamente perfeito. – disse ele, terminado de fechar um lindo colar de esmeraldas que colocara nos pescoço dela. Pequenas pedras de esmeraldas, diamantes e ouro branco formavam uma corrente que parecia como um galho estrategicamente retorcido ( a parte de ouro branco), com folhas (as esmeraldas) e pequenas flores (diamantes). O colar dava a volta no pescoço dela e ainda se estendia, da mesma forma, a alguns centímetros do início do vestido, com uma folhinha verde, como um pingente, no final.  
- Isso é... – disse Hermione passando a mão pelo colar. -... de verdade?  
- Sim... – disse ele, rindo da cara dela.  
- Mas... – ela disse com voz bem fraca. – Mas... Deve ter custado uma fortuna... Montes de dinheiro... Você não está pretendendo me dar isso, está?  
- É claro! Acha o que? Que eu peguei emprestado?  
- Poderia ser...  
- Acha que ia te apresentar uma beleza dessas e depois tomá-la de você?  
- Isso não é justo, Harry... É demais pra mim! – disse ela, virando-se para ele.  
- Nada é demais pra você. – disse ele, fitando os olhos dela com muita intensidade. – Ainda que eu pudesse te dar o _mundo_ inteiro, seria pouco para você.  
- Harry...  
- Você é a mulher mais linda do mundo. Está mais linda ainda esta noite. E eu me sinto o homem de mais sorte no mundo em ser sua companhia.  
- Ah... – ela exclamou e se atirou no pescoço dele. – Eu também me sinto muito bem essa noite por estar com você. Não há companhia melhor. E você também está lindo... Você é lindo... Mas hoje está diferente...  
- Diferente para melhor? – perguntou ele, envolvendo a cintura dela.  
- Com certeza. Muito melhor. Olha que achei que isso fosse impossível... – ela parou de falar e ao dar-se conta do comentário que estava fazendo, corou.  
- Como é? – perguntou ele, rindo. – Me acha tão maravilhoso que é impossível melhorar?  
- Bem... É... – ela respondeu, baixo desviando seus olhos dos dele.  
- Eu sou tão maravilhoso assim? – perguntou ele, achando graça.  
- Irresistível! – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. Eles se separaram e ele a encarou com um ar de duvida. – Que foi? Estou falando sério...  
Ela sorriu.  
- Dez para as nove. – disse ela, voltando para sala. – Harry?  
Ele continuava parado em frente ao espelho.  
- Sim. Nove? Já? Temos que ir...  
- Aparatamos?  
- Sim.  
- Ótimo, estou bem? – perguntou ela, dando uma ultima olhada em si mesma.  
- Irresistível. – ele repetiu, oferecendo um braço pra ela.  
- Obrigada. – ela sorriu e aceitou. Harry pôde ver o anel que ela usava no dedo anelar da mão direita. Ele o dera para ela quando ela se formara medi bruxa. Também de esmeralda. Harry descobriu que tinha uma certa quedinha pela pedra. "Deve ser por causa dos meus olhos..." pensou ele, distraidamente, se concentrando em seu destino.  
Com um CREQUE eles sumiram e com um CRAQUE apareceram num lugar completamente lotado.  
Harry e Hermione fecharam os olhos aos milhares de fleshes que inundaram o lugar no momento em que eles apareceram.  
O lugar poderia ser comparado a uma premiação de cinema trouxa. Um tapete vermelho os levava até a porta dupla do castelo onde aconteceria a festa. Ali onde estavam, via-se o céu escuro com as estrelas brilhando alegremente acima deles.  
A festa se realizaria num pequeno castelo, suas portas estavam abertas e a decoração era glamurosa. Eventualmente viam-se fogos fazerem acrobacias no céu.  
- Poderia nos apresentar sua belíssima acompanhante Sr. Potter? – perguntou um repórter se aproximando.  
- Nome e idade senhorita? – disse outro, pra Hermione.  
- Há quanto tempo estão juntos?  
- Quando e como se conheceram?  
- Pensam em se casar em breve?  
- Essa é Doutora Granger, trabalha no St. Mungus. É uma excelente profissional e apenas minha amiga. Portanto não pensamos em nos casar. – Harry riu, lembrando do comentário que fizeram quando estavam diante do espelho.  
- Até porque não daria certo. – disse Hermione, baixinho. Ria, parecia lembrar-se da mesma coisa que Harry.  
- Se nos dão licença. – disse Harry conduzindo Hermione pelo tapete.  
- Uma foto, por favor, Sr. Potter? – disse um fotógrafo bastante nervoso com o fato de estar diante de 'Harry Potter', quando o casal já estava à entrada. Harry olhou para Hermione, que sorriu. Posaram para três fotos, muito educadamente. O repórter parecia ter ganhado o dia, a noite e o resto da vida. – Obrigado. Muito obrigado.  
- Acho que fizemos nossa boa ação do dia. – disse Hermione, acenando para o fotógrafo que tropeçou num fio, de tão bobo que ficou.  
Harry e Hermione caminharam alguns passos e se encontraram no topo de uma longa e larga escadaria de mármore, lá embaixo havia milhares de pessoas, mesas espalhadas com suas cadeiras, em um ponto oposto via-se uma pista de dança que estava vazia, uma orquestra tocando uma música agradável. Uma decoração impecável e harmoniosa. Desceram o primeiro degrau e quase que automaticamente todas as pessoas presentes no lugar viraram-se para olhá-los.

'**We go to a party**  
_Vamos a uma festa _  
**And everyone turns to see**  
_E todos se voltam para ver _  
**This beautiful lady**  
_Essa belíssima dama _  
**Walkin' around with me**  
_Que está andando comigo_ '

Harry não cabia em si de tanto orgulho, tinha a mulher mais linda de mundo ao seu lado, numa noite perfeita. Ele não parava de admirá-la, e ali, descendo as escadas tão levemente como se flutuasse, ele observou que ela parecia um anjo. Um anjo mandado para ele, para vida dele, para que cuidasse, zelasse e o ensinasse o que é o amor. Ela era a proteção e a salvação, o prazer e o alento. Era perfeita, o completava e nada poderia ser melhor do que aquele momento.  
- Harry, você está se sentindo bem? – sussurrou Hermione, notando que ele sequer prestava atenção nos degraus.

'**And then she asks me, **  
_E então ela me pergunta: _  
**"Do you feel all right?" **  
_"Você está se sentindo bem?" _  
**And I say yes, **  
_E eu digo sim _  
**I feel wonderful tonight**  
_Me sinto maravilhoso esta noite _'

- Sim. Eu me sinto maravilhoso essa noite, porque tenho você comigo.- sussurrou ele, de volta, sorrindo e fazendo-a sorrir e corar levemente.  
O vestido de Hermione deslizava nos degraus que deixavam para trás, ambos sorriam, acenavam se avistavam algum conhecido, mas todo o salão estavam em silêncio. Até os elfos param para vê-los, não se ouvia sequer um suspiro dentro do lugar, apenas olhares curiosos e admirados, alguns homens simplesmente babavam e suas esposas os olhavam feio. Quando finalmente terminaram de descer a escada, ouviram-se muitas exclamações, homens que trocavam olhares cúmplices, mulheres se juntavam e olhavam Hermione, depois cochichavam uma com as outras. Outros que simplesmente continuavam a observá-los, pois não pareciam ter voltado à realidade ainda.  
- Harry, Hermione... – disse Lupin, que começara a trabalhar no Ministério depois da primeira promoção de Harry. Era seu assistente, braço direito, _'O' cara_, como Harry costumava chamá-lo. – Ah, por Merlim, Hermione você está deslumbrantemente linda.  
- Obrigada Remo. Você também está muito elegante. – E realmente estava, ela estava acostumada a vê-lo vestindo roupas velhas e surradas, ficara muito bem num smoking parecido com o de Harry.  
- Obrigado. É bom se vestir decentemente de vez em quando, não?- disse ele sorrindo.  
- Temos alguns poucos conhecidos por enquanto, não é? – perguntou Harry, olhado em volta.  
- Bom. Temos o Ministro, e todo aquele grupo que vive na cola dele. - disse Lupin, rindo. – Temos também o chefe da seção de Execução das Leis da Magia e o do Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Há vários outros subchefes de todos os departamentos, mas você não os conhece. E muitos velhos funcionários do Ministério. Bagman está aqui, assim como vários outros homens e mulheres que já foram bastante importantes no Ministério e são reconhecidos até hoje. Ah! Cornélio e está aqui, Rufus também.  
- Hum... Ninguém de interessante, então. – disse Harry, dando de ombros, Lupin e Hermione riram.  
- Espere só até chegarem os... Neville, que bom que veio. – disse Lupin, avistando Neville que acabara de chagar com sua esposa, Lívia.  
- Olá. Harry. - disse ele feliz, apertando a mão de Harry. Estava de mãos dadas com a esposa que cumprimentou Harry com bastante simpatia, já se conheciam há algum tempo. – E a senhorita...?  
- Hermione Granger, é um prazer Sr. Longbotton. – disse Hermione, estendo a mão também e rindo.  
- Hermione? – repetiu ele, com a mesma cara redonda de sempre, bastante assustada.  
- Sim, eu mesma. Quanto tempo Neville, acho que desde a formatura de Hogwarts...  
- Você está linda. – disse ele, parecendo achar graça. – Ah, meu amor, não faça essa cara, você sabe que ninguém é mais linda que você... – disse ele dando um beijo na bochecha da esposa que sorriu, depois piscando um dos olhos para Harry e Hermione. – Ah, desde a formatura. Muito tempo mesmo... Pena que não quis ir trabalhar no ministério.  
- Achei melhor o St. Mungus. – disse ela, cumprimentando Lívia.  
- E Rony? Tem tido noticias dele?  
Passaram algum tempo relembrando os tempos de Hogwarts, a esposa de Neville não parava de rir com as narrações dos três.  
- Veja só quem está chegando. – disse Harry. Neville e Lívia haviam se separado dos dois há alguns minutos para falarem com outros conhecidos.  
- Quem são? – perguntou Hermione, olhando para a escada. Desciam quatro homens muito elegantes, com suas respectivas esposas, e carregavam medalhas no peito.  
- Hum... Uma espécie de embaixadores. Como se fossem embaixadores para os trouxas. – disse Harry, servindo uma taça de champagne para Hermione e pegando outra para si, de uma bandeja que um elfo servia. – Temos aqui, o da Austrália, a esposa dele é a que está de preto. O do Canadá, com a esposa de vermelho. O do Brasil com a esposa de amarelo. E do Japão com a esposa de azul.  
- Uau. O que eles fazem? Só temos um único Ministro, não é? A Sede da Magia fica aqui em Londres, não?  
- Sim. Mas eles são como sub Ministros, entende? São os que mandam em tudo em seus países. E o nosso Super-Ministro comanda todos eles. – disse Harry, apontando o Ministro com a cabeça. Era um homem de uns cinqüenta anos, cabelo totalmente branco, magro e alto. Era Ministro há pouco tempo, desde a renuncia de Rufus há alguns meses. Harry não gostava muito dele, assim como a maioria das pessoas que ele conhecia.  
- Por que não gosta dele?  
- Não sei, simplesmente não me parece capacitado para ser um Ministro da Magia. - disse ele. Um trompete soou em algum lugar, anunciando que era hora do jantar, todos se acomodaram em suas respectivas mesas, que estavam separadas por departamento. Sentaram-se em um grupo de dez.

* * *

N/a: Música usada no capítulo:  
Wonderful Tonight – Eric Clapton Direitos autorais pertencentes ao(s) compositor(es) da música  
Amo essa música, ela não está inteira aí, outra parte dela vem no próximo capítulo. Estou usando apenas alguns trechos dela, se puderem, baixem, é ótima!!

Espero que estejam gostando e deixem mais reviews.

Agradeço imensamenteeeeee os comentários que vocês deixam, são de muita importância pra mim. Amo cada um em particular.

Beijoooooooos e mais uma vez, obrigada!


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO V

CAPÍTULO V

- Mione, esses são Thomas Luking, Charles Thompson, Lukas McLaggen e Roxanny Lindolf. Essa é Hermione Granger ou Doutora Granger, trabalha no St. Mungus. Todos esses que estão aqui são encarregados no departamento de aurores. Cada um comanda um tipo de caçada ou missão. – disse Harry assim que se sentaram a mesa. – E eu mando em todos eles.  
Harry completou com um sorriso triunfante, os outros riram.  
- Uma bela namorada, hein, Chefe? – disse Thompson, cumprimentando os dois.  
- Não é minha namorada.  
- Como você é burro. – disse ele, rindo.  
- Bom, _esse_ é o senso de humor de Thompson. – disse Harry, para Hermione que ria.  
O jantar foi bastante agradável, melhor do que Hermione imaginara. Os amigos de Harry eram extremamente divertidos e a faziam rir a todo momento, todos descontraídos num belo clima. Faziam piadas uns dos outros mais ninguém se incomodava, aquele parecia ser o clima que eles cultivavam no trabalho.  
- ... então eu tive que salva-lo.- completou Thompson em meio a gargalhadas de todos que estavam na mesa. Hermione já chorava de rir.  
- Não foi bem assim... – defendeu-se Harry.  
- Como não? Está querendo se aparecer pra ela? – perguntou ele, rindo gostosamente e apontando para Hermione que estava totalmente vermelha. – Saiba, doutora, que ele não é nenhum super-herói. Tive que salva-lo aquele dia, se não ele não estaria aqui agora.  
- Que engraçado. - disse Harry, tentando conter o riso. – Por que você não conta daquele dia que _eu_ te salvei?  
Harry exibia um olhar triunfante e malicioso. Thompson parou de rir.  
- Não, chefe... Aquilo não, por favor...  
- Seria bastante interessante se eu contasse a eles.  
- Não. Não teria coragem, Harry!  
- Thompson me mandou um patrono um dia desses me pedindo conselhos sobre... – Harry abaixou a voz e contou algumas coisas que não seria muito apropriado para narrar agora. A mesa explodiu numa gargalhada alucinante, Thompson estava totalmente vermelho, mas riu também.  
- E ainda tinha coragem de se gabar, falando que sabia tudo sobre o assunto. – disse Roxanny, tomando um longo gole de sua champagne para acabar com a crise de riso.  
- Mas eu entendia... Entendo... Só fiquei em duvida em como... – ele fez um gesto com as mãos e uma careta, os outros explodiram em mais uma gargalhada. Hermione já estava tomada por certa moleza de tanto rir. Os músculos de seu rosto começaram a doer.  
Uma musica animada começou a tocar, muitos se levantaram e foram dançar.  
- Vamos pessoal? – disse Thompson, se levantando bem rápido.  
- Está querendo fugir do assunto, é? – perguntou Luking, se levantando com sua esposa. Todos ainda riam.  
- Não, é... Bem... Vem comigo Roxanny?  
- Claro. – Roxanny aceitou a mão estendida de Thompson que a conduziu para pista de dançar. Os dois eram os mais novos dali, não tinham namorado ou namorada, apesar de todas as besteiras que falavam, formavam um belo casal.  
Os outros eram casados, e se dirigiam para pista com suas esposas.  
- Vamos Mione. - disse Harry se levantando e oferecendo uma mão para Hermione, ela recuou.  
- Ah, Harry, eu acho que não... – ela ainda estava vermelha.  
- Vamos. Você precisa se divertir. – Harry a colocou de pé e a empurrou pela cintura até a pista de dança. No começo ela parecia meio dura, mas depois se entregou totalmente, os amigos de Harry dançavam por perto e mesmo com a musica absurdamente alta e a luz baixa (haviam transformado a pista numa espécie de balada trouxa, com luzes coloridas que piscavam) não deixavam de fazer algum comentário.  
Os elfos passavam a todo instante com as mais diversas bebidas geladas para acabar com o calor que todos que estavam na pista passaram a sentir depois de algum tempo. Hermione, que preferia ficar apenas com o champagne, não ficava mais de cinco minutos com a mesma taça. A sede os fazia beber tudo rapidamente, sem deixar de dançar, via-se taças para alto por toda pista.  
Duas horas depois de dançarem sem parar, o DJ anunciou uma pausa, todos correram para suas mesas a fim de respirar um pouco, para voltarem novamente para a pista.  
- Há muito tempo eu não me divertia tanto. – disse Hermione sentando-se à mesa e secando mais uma taça de champagne enquanto Harry secava uma dose de Uísque de Fogo.  
- Ótimo. Prepara-se porque é só o começo. – ele despiu o paletó de seu smoking e começou a desabotoar o que podia, seus colegas já haviam feito o mesmo.  
- Maravilha! – disse ela tomando um dos punhos de Harry para dobrar. – Está suando... – comentou ela, passando a mão pelo rosto dele.  
- E como não estaria? – perguntou ele, tomando mais um gole de seu Uísque.  
- Cuidado com isso, Harry, é forte. Não acha que já bebeu demais desse negócio? – disse ela, olhando do copo para Harry. Ele sorriu.  
- Tudo bem... Eu paro com o Uísque. – disse ele, dando um beijo na testa dela. – Hum... Você também está suada...  
Ele fez uma careta e passou a manga da roupa na boca. Hermione riu.  
- E como não estaria? – repetiu ela.  
- Hei, chefe, tem certeza que ela é só sua amiga? – disse Thompson, chegando à mesa, segurando a mão de uma mulher.  
- Absoluta. Pena não poder dizer o mesmo de você e Roxanny. – disse ele rindo, vendo a moça aparecer por trás de Thompson com os cabelos meio bagunçados.  
- É, o que eu posso fazer... Sou irresistível! – disse ele, abraçando a moça.  
- Sinto discordar nesse ponto, mas o irresistível aqui sou eu. Não é, Mione? – disse Harry, olhando para a amiga, lembrando do que ela dissera em seu ouvido.  
- Com certeza. – ela piscou pra ele. Thompson e Roxanny os olharam com certa desconfiança, mas não houve tempo para perguntas, a música alta voltou a tocar e Harry se levantou depressa e puxou Hermione para pista, sem perder o ritmo eles dançaram, cantaram, sorriram... O longo vestido de Hermione não a atrapalhava de maneira nenhuma, e sim dava mais graça quando ela rodopiava pela pista.  
Como é de praxe, depois de horas entregues a agitação, veio a parte calma da festa. Era mais de uma da manhã quando a rodada de músicas lentas começou, casais se juntaram e em passos curtos, iam e vinham, abraçados.  
Harry não deu nem tempo para Hermione pensar. Quando se deu conta, ela já estava abraçada a Harry, com a cabeça deitada no ombro dele. Sua cintura envolta pelos braços de Harry, e seus pés apenas seguiam os passos dos dele. Estava completamente embalada por ele e pela música.  
A primeira música acabou, ela pareceu imóvel, não o largou. Então se deixaram levar por mais essa e por mais outra e outra. Ela se juntava cada vez mais a ele, que a envolvia mais forte e mais forte. A cada música eles estavam mais próximos, mais entregues... Sentindo um ao outro.  
Hermione podia sentir o perfume bom dele tão perto, tão embriagador, seus dedos passeavam lentamente pelo peito dele, enquanto Harry sentia o corpo perfeito dela junto ao seu, a respiração lenta, o voz suave cantando baixinho, os dedos dela que andavam pelo seu peito.  
- Mione...? – disse ele, baixo.  
- Sim? – ela respondeu, sem mover a cabeça.  
- Está tudo bem?  
- Sim, por quê?  
- Está tão quieta.  
- Estou apenas memorizando...  
- Memorizando...?  
- Sim, estou memorizando cada segundo aqui com você, para nunca mais esquecer. – ela disse, com uma voz diferente. Se Harry estivesse encarando os olhos dela naquele momento, veria uma coisa que nunca vira antes.  
- Eu queria que isso durasse pra sempre. – ele falou baixo, ela suspirou. – Na verdade eu queria poder voltar no tempo. Faria tudo diferente...

'**I feel wonderful because**  
_Me sinto maravilhoso _  
**I see the love light in your eyes**  
_Porque vejo o amor em seus olhos _  
**And the wonder of it all**  
_E o melhor de tudo _  
**Is that you just don't realize**  
_É que você não percebe _  
**How much I love you**  
_O quanto eu te amo _'

- Se fizesse tudo diferente estaria tão feliz quanto está agora?  
- Com certeza estaria mais feliz.  
- Com quem estaria?  
- Como assim?  
- Com quem estaria, aqui no meu lugar?  
- Quem disse que você não estaria aqui?  
- Você teria que trocar, alguém que realmente...  
- Nunca trocaria você por outra pessoa.  
Ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou, ele estava sério. Ela sorriu.  
- Acho que está precisando de uma namorada. Urgente. Ou então é o efeito do Uísque. – ela voltou a recostar sua cabeça nele. – Em todo caso, acho que se me fosse dado o poder de mudar alguma coisa eu mudaria um único minuto da minha vida. Só um. Faria toda a diferença.  
- Posso saber que minuto é esse?  
- Infelizmente não. Ninguém pode. – ela disse, parecendo triste. – Mas pensando bem, se você quiser, você descobre com facilidade... Só é preciso...  
Ela pausou e refletiu. Pensou antes de falar, para não entregar nada que pudesse deixá-la numa saia justa.  
- O que?  
- Mudar o presente. Você descobriria o passado e poderia imaginar o futuro.  
- Isso é impossível. – disse ele, não vendo lógica no que ela falara.  
- Eu sei. Por isso não tenho esperanças. – disse ela, com amargura.  
- Nunca perca as esperanças. Se você não a tiver, como terá força pra prosseguir?  
- Você tem esperança Harry? – ela o encarou novamente.  
- De que?  
- De que um dia a coisa que você mais deseja se tornará realidade. Que um dia você conseguirá?  
- Hum... – ele suspirou e desviou seu olhar do dela. – De certa forma, já perdi a minha.  
- A gente a mantém por muito tempo Harry, mas tem uma hora que... Não dá mais, a gente percebe que aquilo só está empatando nossa vida e passa por cima, deixa pra trás. Esquece...  
Harry estremeceu. Ela se sentia exatamente igual a ele. Não sabia que Hermione também tinha esse tipo de preocupação. Não sabia exatamente do que ela falava, mas as situações eram bem parecidas. Ele jamais contara o que realmente o perturbava e ela sempre escondera dele seu maior problema. Eles nunca escondiam nada um do outro...  
- Me sinto exatamente como você. A minha sorte é que tenho você comigo, tudo parece mais fácil de suportar. – um terrível paradoxo, pensava ele, sofria por ela, por amá-la, mas sabia que se não a tivesse por perto, mesmo sem tê-la para si, sofreria mais... Muito mais.  
Ela sorriu, voltou a deitar sua cabeça nele e lhe deu um beijo no pescoço.  
- As coisas se resolvem quase que sozinhas quando estamos juntos. E é assim que vai ser...  
-... para sempre...  
-... e eternamente.

- - -

Música usada no capítulo:  
Wonderful Tonight – Eric Clapton Direitos autorais pertencentes ao(s) compositor(es) da música.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO VI

Eles sorriram, essa era a frase preferida dos dois "Para Sempre e Eternamente".  
Algumas músicas depois, eles pareciam flutuar pela pista, totalmente entregues ao momento.  
- Com licença chefe. – disse Thompson, chamando Harry. Ele e Hermione se sobressaltaram, abriram os olhos ainda assustados. – Desculpe... É que nós estamos indo embora e queríamos nos despedir.  
- Claro, sem problemas. – disse Harry, tirando uma das mãos da cintura de Hermione para poder apertar a de Thompson, que o puxou para um abraço repentino. Harry riu, ele era louco assim mesmo, estava acostumado.  
– Não deixe a oportunidade escapar, Harry. Aproveite. – Thompson disse, baixo. Harry não entendeu, mesmo assim se despediu dos outros colegas que haviam jantado com eles. - Foi um prazer enorme conhecê-la, Doutora. Te esperamos para uma visita, lá no nosso humilde departamento. –ele falou, abraçando Hermione, cordialmente.  
- O prazer foi todo meu. – disse ela, sorrindo. - E se lá no seu humilde departamento eu for me divertir e rir tanto como esta noite, passarei a acompanhar Harry, todos os dias.  
- Não!- Harry exclamou, fingindo espanto. – Você no meu departamento não! Vai querer colocar ordem em tudo. Vai querer organizar os nossos papéis, e todo o resto.  
Ela riu.  
- Se não gosta da minha organização porque mora comigo até hoje? – perguntou ela, marota.  
- Ih, o chefe não vive sem você. – disse Thompson com um último aceno e uma piscadela. O grupo foi embora.  
- Ele tem toda razão. – Harry disse sorrindo, virando-se novamente para ela.  
- Eu sei. – ela disse, muito modesta.  
Harry riu e a enlaçou pela cintura, mais levemente dessa vez.  
- Quer ir também? – perguntou ele.  
- Não sei...  
- Como assim não sabe?  
- Não sei se fico ou se vou... – disse ela, lentamente, tamborilando os dedos nos ombros de Harry, ele a olhou confuso. – Quero ir porque estou exausta. Quero ficar porque a noite está maravilhosa e a companhia, excelente.  
Ele sorriu.  
- Que tal acabarmos com a sua exaustão sem acabar com a noite?  
- Como?  
- Paramos de dançar e você não se sentirá tão exausta.  
- Mas eu não quero que a noite acabe.  
- Ela não precisa acabar... Durará o tempo que você quiser.  
- Nada dura para sempre, Harry. – ela disse, baixinho. Ele a fitou, podia ver nos olhos dela um misto de felicidade com medo. "Medo de que?", perguntou-se ele.  
- Medo que a noite se acabe e com ela, a minha felicidade. – ela respondeu, olhando de maneira penetrante os olhos dele.  
- Como...? – ele começou. Era incrível, como ela podia responder uma pergunta que ele sequer fizera em voz alta... Era apenas um pensamento e nada mais. – Você entrou na minha...?  
- Não preciso entrar na sua mente, Harry, para saber o que você está pensando, muito menos sentindo. Vejo através deles... – disse ela, passando o dedo polegar, carinhosamente sobre os olhos de Harry. Ele fechou os olhos ao sentir o leve toque dela, era incrível o efeito que Hermione lhe causava, um misto de paz e euforia, fortaleza e insegurança.  
- Mione... – disse ele, baixo, sentindo a mão dela acariciar sua bochecha.  
- Hum?  
- Por que sua felicidade acabaria? – ele perguntou, encarando-a.  
Ela o fitou.  
- Ah, Harry... – disse ela desviando o olhar. Ela pareceu triste.  
- O.k.. Não é um assunto muito agradável, pelo que percebi, não é?- ele sorriu, ainda assim ela não o encarou. – Faço o impossível para essa noite durar pra sempre.  
Ela sorriu.  
- Ah, Deus. – ela falou, o abrçando forte. – Onde foi que eu te achei?  
- Não faço idéia. Mas se você não tivesse me achado, eu não estaria vivo hoje. – ele falou, com um leve sorriso.  
- Por quê? – ela perguntou, encarando-o intrigada.  
- Ah, Mione... – foi a vez dele não encará-la.  
- Tenho a impressão que pela primeira vez, você está me escondendo alguma coisa. E não é de hoje.  
- Tenho a mesma impressão quanto a você. Mas só notei hoje. Acho que você é melhor do que eu, quando se trata de disfarçar sentimentos.  
Ela o encarou, séria.  
- Não tento disfarçar meus sentimentos, Harry. O que tento disfarçar é o meu sofrimento por lutar contra eles.  
- Por que nunca me falou sobre isso?  
- Talvez pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual você não me falou nada. Há algum tempo que você está diferente. Está me escondendo alguma coisa, sei disso, não tente negar. – ela acrescentou, quando o viu abrir a boca para argumentar. – Só não fiquei te pressionando porque sei que você não tem segredos comigo. E se esse se tornou o primeiro, é porque você tem um motivo, e eu não vou questioná-lo.  
- Ainda bem que você me achou, porque simplesmente não sei o que seria da minha vida sem você. – ele disse rindo, fazendo-a sorrir também.  
- Melhor irmos logo. Se não só restaremos nós dois aqui. – disse ela, olhando em volta.  
O lugar ainda estava cheio, mas a pista de dança se esvaziara consideravelmente, além deles, havia apenas mais dois casais dançando.  
- Certo, vou buscar meu paletó. – disse ele, indo até a mesa que haviam jantado.  
Hermione se virou para uma porta que tinha ali do outro lado. No oposto a porta de entrada no topo da escada. Era uma porta dupla, também, ela foi caminhando lentamente até lá. Desceu alguns degraus e se deparou com um jardim tão extenso que se perdia de vista, não se enxergava o fim. Arbustos, grama, pequenas árvores, ou grandes árvores frutíferas, flores silvestres, do campo... Todos os tipos. "Parece coisa de filme trouxa..." ela pensou enquanto caminhava pela trilha estreita entre as flores.  
Harry parou a porta com o paletó na mão, avistou Hermione, lá, andando lentamente pelo jardim, em meio aquelas magníficas flores... O vestido arrastava no chão que ela pisava, de maneira imponente e ao mesmo tempo leve que ela andava, o fazia viajar. Era como se ela o transportasse, naquele momento, para a era medieval, quando havia castelos, duelos e paixões proibidas, fadas e magos que cuidavam e protegiam os soberanos. Ele caminhou na direção dela e parou um pouco atrás.  
- Sabe, Mione, você está no lugar de onde nunca devia ter saído. Elas não são as mesmas sem você. – disse Harry, lançando um olhar às flores.  
- Ah, Harry. – ela corou.  
- Mas tudo bem, eu nem ligo. – disse ele, se aproximando e rindo da vergonha dela. – A flor mais bonita está comigo.  
Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e a puxou pra perto.  
- Não devia dizer essas coisas. Devo estar quase roxa de vergonha. – disse ela, tampando o rosto com as mãos.  
Ele riu.  
- Depois de todo esse tempo você ainda fica envergonhada? – ele perguntou, com graça, fingindo incredulidade. - Eu te elogio umas dez vezes por dia, Mione!  
- Harry! – ele o repreendeu, sorrindo.  
- O.k.. Hum... Vamos explorar. – disse ele, a puxando jardim a dentro.  
- Explorar?  
- Sim, Mione. É isso que fazemos quando não conhecemos um lugar. Exploramos. – disse ele, pacientemente.  
- Mas... – ela falou, tentando se soltar dele, mas ele apertou seus braços em volta da cintura dela, fazendo-os andar lado a lado, segurando-a bem firme.  
- Hermione... Vivíamos tantas aventuras em Hogwarts, desde que nos formamos, nossas vidas andam meio paradas, não acha? – ele não esperou ela responder. – Olha! Temos um bosque, um lugar perfeito para aventuras.  
Eles acabaram chegando à orla de um bosque, que aparentemente era calmo, as árvores eram espaçadas ali, mas pareciam ficar mais densas, pois não se via nada muito definido lá dentro.  
- Vamos... Entrar? – ela perguntou, incerta, tentando enxergar alguma coisa lá dentro.  
- Não, se você não quiser. – ele disse, encarando-a suplicante.  
- O.k.. Vamos, mas não muito pra dentro.  
- Certo. – ele respondeu, feliz.  
Eles andaram por alguns poucos minutos, o bosque foi ficando denso, árvores bem juntas, escuro. Hermione recuou, Harry parou.  
- Aqui está ótimo. – disse ele, vendo com dificuldade o olhar dela no meio da escuridão, que só não era total por causa do fino feixe de luz que uma pequena lua minguante exibia.  
- É. Está ótimo.  
Eles se encararam e riram.  
- E agora? – ela perguntou.  
- Acho que agora podemos voltar pra casa. – ele disse rindo.  
Ela olhou em volta, e parou de sorrir.  
- Harry? Aquela árvore não está...? – ela foi impedida de terminar a frase. Harry foi rápido, empurrou-a contra uma árvore e a abraçou forte, prensado-a contra o tronco. Milésimos de segundos depois, uma outra árvore próxima passou de raspão nas costas dele, e tombou no chão.  
- Ah, Deus. – ela o ouviu sussurrar em seu pescoço.  
- Você está bem?  
- Acho que ganhei um arranhão nas costas. Nada demais. – ele falou, recuando a cabeça para encará-la.  
Estavam muito próximos, uma proximidade alarmante, eu diria. Respirações ofegantes nítidas, corações acelerados, porém o de Hermione parecia realmente agitado, pois via-se o movimento rápido dele sob o vestido.  
- Mione?  
- Sim?  
- Prometa pra mim que não vai ficar zangada, mas eu preciso fazer uma coisa.

* * *

N/a: Agradeço de coração todos os comentários... Todos são muito importantes pra mim.

Espero que gostem desse capítulo e deixem mais reviews.

Beijoooos.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO VII

- O que...?  
Hermione ficou completamente sem fala, viu Harry se aproximar lentamente do rosto dela, o que mais surpreendeu é que parecia que ela já esperava isso, pois fechou os olhos ao sentir o nariz dele roçar no seu. A respiração dele estava descompassada, ele parecia nervoso, ela achou graça. Mas seu cérebro parou do funcionar e ela não achou mais nada, no momento que sentiu os lábios de Harry tocarem os seus, no inicio eles apenas mantiveram um contato leve, sutil, como se o nervosismo de Harry o impedisse de ir mais longe, mas depois, ambos se envolveram num beijo profundo.  
Um beijo que fez Harry sentir a melhor sensação de toda sua vida, uma coisa que ele nunca experimentara antes, talvez o nervosismo tivesse um motivo pra existir, era novo, a primeira vez que Harry sentira ma sensação como aquela. Sentia seu corpo reagir ao beijo e ao corpo dela, com arrepios que era impossível decifrar de onde vinham.  
Foi um beijo longo, lento, carinhoso... Nenhum dos dois, nunca haviam provado nada igual antes, era difícil explicar o turbilhão de sensações boas que passavam pelo corpo e pela mente deles. Era perfeito...  
Hermione podia sentir a respiração de Harry muito descompassada, como se depois que ele tivesse tido coragem para começar, procurava coragem para parar, e encará-la. Sentiu ele se distanciar aos poucos, terminar o beijo e encostar sua testa dela.  
Harry encostou a ponta do seu nariz no de Hermione, e manteve os olhos fechados, assim como ela, que parecia não acreditar no que havia acontecido. Hermione sentia o hálito quente dele, a respiração pesada, as mãos dele em sua cintura a tocavam com uma leveza que o toque era quase inexistente.  
Hermione suspirou e abriu os olhos lentamente, olhou pra ele que permanecia de olhos fechados. O que ela diria? O que ela faria? Como agiria? Ela não sabia... A única coisa que tinha certeza é que sempre tivera dúvida em relação aos seus sentimentos por Harry. Nunca se decidira quanto ao que sentia, se era uma real amizade ou se havia algo a mais. Ela não podia falar sobre isso com ele, a duvida sempre a acompanhou. Há algum tempo atrás, ela perdera as esperanças de um dia conseguir responder a essa pergunta. Mas o que tinha acabado de acontecer era resposta o suficiente. Não era só amizade, definitivamente, mas era uma coisa muito nova pra ela pensar e chegar a uma conclusão. Não sabia por onde começar, não sabia o que falar... Naquele momento ela pareceu até ter perdido o dom da fala, como se esquecesse de como fazê-lo, mas isso não tinha importância, o que eram palavras diante da grandiosidade e intensidade do que acabara de acontecer?

'**This could be it, I think I'm in love**  
_Isso pode ser aquilo... Acho que estou apaixonada _  
**It's love this time**  
_É amor dessa vez _  
**It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love**  
_Isso simplesmente se encaixa, acho que estou apaixonada _  
**This love is mine**  
_Esse amor… é meu! _'

Ela continuava a olhar para as pálpebras de Harry que ocultavam, naquele momento, aqueles olhos verdes que ela tanto gostava. Permaneciam parados, em silêncio, apenas o som das respirações eram ouvidas e sentidas. Seu nariz roçando levemente no dele, era quase impossível pensar.  
- Eu... – ele começou, num sussurro quase sem vida – Eu... Precisava disso...  
Ele ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, estava com medo de encará-la, com medo do provável olhar de reprovação e indignação que receberia da amiga.  
Hermione não disse nada, colocou suas mãos sobre as dele e as tirou de sua cintura. Se esquivou delicadamente da situação que estava, prensada a árvore, e escapou da frente de Harry. Respirou fundo, deu as costas pra ele.  
Harry abriu os olhos, olhou para o lugar onde ela estivera, só viu o tronco da árvore ali. Apoiou uma das mãos nele e pendeu sua cabeça pra baixo, encarando o solo.  
Ela saiu andando, em direção a saída do bosque... Não sabia o que dizer, portanto não diria nada. Caminhou lentamente até o jardim que estivera mais cedo, agradeceu mentalmente por ele não tê-la seguido. Sentou-se em um dos bancos no meio do jardim e encarou a fonte a sua frente água jorrando e fazendo acrobacias graciosamente.  
Harry parou a orla do bosque, a viu, de longe, sentada num banco branco, com seu lindo vestido, encarando a água que caia... Uma princesa... Estava realmente parecendo uma princesa de contos de fadas trouxa. A observou por muito tempo, além da dúvida sombria que martelava dentro dele, sobre como seria a reação dela quando eles finalmente se encarassem, ele sentia um contentamento que podia levá-lo as nuvens. Havia acabado de provar a melhor sensação que já tivera na vida. Tinha certeza agora, como nunca tivera antes, amava Hermione, a amava tanto que seria capaz de qualquer coisa por ela. Mas... E ela? Ele fechou os olhos encostou-se a uma árvore. Ainda podia sentir o perfume dela, e sabor da boca dela na sua. O que é que ela tinha que o deixava desse jeito? Ela tinha o dom de deixá-lo inseguro, mesmo tendo certeza do que fazer; o fazia sentir medo, mesmo não tendo o que temer; fazia um arrepio correr-lhe até a espinha a um mero toque; fazia o coração dele bater mais forte com apenas um sorriso; o fazia o homem mais feliz do mundo apenas pelo fato de existir; o fazia ficar frágil, mesmo tentando manter sua fortaleza habitual; o fazia ser do jeito que ele realmente era. Conhecia seus defeitos, seus medos, seus pensamentos e sentimentos. Sabia de tudo, o conhecia como nenhuma outra pessoa, decifrava um problema apenas com um olhar, e o ajudava, mesmo quando não havia como, oferecendo seu ombro pra ele chorar. Ela era o lugar onde ele se encontrava, quando estava perdido... E não importa o que acontecesse, ele podia estar lá em cima ou lá embaixo, era ela. Sempre ela. O mundo podia se voltar totalmente contra ele, por um motivo qualquer, ele sabia que ela nunca o abandonaria e que não mediria esforços para ajudá-lo no que fosse preciso... Mas de que importa o mundo, se ele tem a ela?  
Harry abriu os olhos e não a encontrou no banco, olhou em volta e não a viu. 'Deve ter voltado para casa... '.

Hermione aparatou dentro do apartamento que dividia com Harry, estava tudo escuro, ela subiu direto para a varanda, onde encontro uma noite totalmente estrelada, sentou-se no balanço que Harry dera pra ela num aniversário. Cabiam duas pessoas, era confortável, um ótimo lugar para ler... Justamente por isso ele lhe dera. Cansara-se de vê-la lendo dentro do escritório, com um dia ou uma noite bonita lá fora.  
Ela olhou pra lua, minguante, um estrito traço de brilho... A noite perfeita, parece que tinha acabado. Como ela queria que isso nunca acontecesse, passar aquela noite com Harry foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido, se divertiram tanto, dançaram tão próximos, por tanto tempo... Por que tinha que acabar? Por que não durava pra sempre? Ela tinha certeza que no momento que voltasse pra casa, uma tristeza tomaria conta dela. Era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo.

Uma hora depois, Harry aparatou em casa, despiu o paletó, tirou a gravata e abriu a camisa pela metade. Subiu as escadas e sabia que a encontraria no balanço. Mas não devia, não queria pressioná-la. Sequer sabia como encará-la. Mas não pôde se conter, andou lentamente até a varanda, olhou para o balanço... Ela estava lá, de costas pra ele, olhando para lua, talvez em busca de um conselho ou uma resposta.  
Hermione sentiu uma brisa fria passar por ela, trazendo um perfume conhecido, virou a cabeça pra trás e o olhou, lá na porta, estava difícil definir a expressão dele, pois estava escuro, mas mesmo assim, ela evitou olhá-lo nos olhos.  
Ele respirou fundo, ela não o encarava, o que isso queria dizer? Ele não fazia idéia, porém não descobriria se não perguntasse. Essa idéia o assombrava, totalmente, mas não havia alternativa, a não ser... Passar o resto da vida morando com ela, limitando-se ao 'Bom dia' e ao 'Boa noite', sem olhá-la diretamente nos olhos. Harry se imaginou em tal situação. Impossível, ele pensou, não conseguiria viver assim.  
Caminhou em passos bem curtos até ela, como se tentasse adiar ao máximo o momento que estava prestes a chegar.  
Ela sentiu um leve balanço, Harry se sentara ao seu lado, mas Hermione fingiu não notar e continuou olhando a lua, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele não disse nada, apenas se juntou a ela na observação da lua. O tempo passou... Passou... Passou... Meia hora depois, eles ainda continuavam em silêncio, porém sofrendo com frio, pois um ar realmente gelado fez os cabelos da nuca de Hermione se arrepiarem. Ela envolveu-se em seus próprios braços, na tentativa de se aquecer.  
'O.k., o.k.', Harry pensou, ' Ela está aqui até agora esperando o idiota aqui dizer alguma coisa, não é justo que ela passe frio... '

'**I can see you with me when I'm older**  
_Eu posso ver você comigo quando estiver mais velha_  
**All my lonely nights are finally over**  
_Todas as minhas noites de solidão finalmente acabaram_  
**You took the weight of the world off my shoulders**  
_Você tirou o peso do mundo dos meus ombros_  
**(The world just goes away…)**  
_E o mundo apenas vai embora…_'

Ele se aproximou dela, com um leve balanço, ela sequer se mexeu. Harry passou um de seus braços pelas costas dela e a abraçou. Hermione se deixou envolver, sem dizer uma só palavra; não diria nada, até ele fazê-lo. Deitou sua cabeça no ombro dele e imediatamente sentiu seu corpo reagir ao calor do corpo dele.  
Harry apoiou sua cabeça na dela e respirou fundo.  
- Mione...? – ele chamou, baixo. Na verdade não queria que ela escutasse, assim não teria que levar aquilo à diante.  
- Hum?  
- Eu acho que... Nós... Precisávamos conversar...  
- Huhum... – ela concordou, sem abrir a boca.  
- É... Eu não sei... É... Por onde...  
- Pelo início? – ela sugeriu, sem se mexer.  
- Acho que não... – ele falou, tentado manter a calma. - Melhor pelo fim... Vamos... Hum... Economizar muito tempo... Na verdade, eu acho que não agüentaria contar tudo... Desde o início... Portanto, vamos direto ao final...  
- Mas não tem sentido começar do fim. – ela falou, baixo, com o frio cortando-lhe a espinha.  
- Mione, são três e meia da madrugada. Acredite, a historia é longa, melhor ir direto para o fim. Vai fazer sentido, de qualquer jeito.  
- O.k. – ela falou, simplesmente, quase inaudível. O frio estava sendo cruel, ela estava sem mangas, com vestido 'tomara que caia', que fazia seu corpo todo gelar. – Promete que me conta tudo, depois?  
- Um dia... Talvez... Nesse caso, os fins justificam os meios...  
Ela ergueu a cabeça e encarou o rosto dele, iluminado apenas pelo feixe de luz prateado da lua. Com sua cabeça fielmente encostada no peito, e sua testa no pescoço dele. Pode sentir o peito dele subir e descer profunda e lentamente, até que se surpreendeu quando aqueles olhos verdes vieram a procura dos seus.

* * *

N/a:Música usada no capítulo:  
When You Kiss Me - Shania Twain

Todos os direitos autorais pertecem a Shania Twain, Mutt Lange e os idealizadores da música.

Ah, minha cantora mais favoritaaaaaaaa!  
Vocês verão muitas³²³²³² músicas dela em minhas fics. Ela á simplesmente brilhante! Baixem, a música é linda.  
O resto da letra no próximo capítulo.

- -

N/a²: Desculpe a demora para atualiazar, estive com problemas no computador. Ainda estou...

Agradeço de coração a todos os comentários.

Beijoooos.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO VIII

- Eu amo você. – ele sussurrou, encarando intensamente os olhos castanhos dela, que se encobriram por uma névoa de confusão e descrença.  
Tal foi a surpresa de Hermione, que por um momento ela se esqueceu de respirar. Fixou seu olhar nele, mas era como se não tivesse foco.  
Ele esperava um tipo de reação que pudesse incluir um grito de raiva, um tapa na cara, um olhar de pura desaprovação, que ela o xingasse da pior maneira possível, ou simplesmente saísse e o deixasse falando sozinho ou, até mesmo, que começasse a rir, pedindo pra que ele parasse com aquele tipo de brincadeira.  
Ele esperava _qualquer_ coisa. Menos o que ela fez.  
Harry sentiu a mão quente dela tocar levemente seu rosto frio, acariciá-lo lentamente, fazendo-o fechar os olhos. Se entregou ao toque dela, por alguns instantes... Talvez ela não tivesse entendido o que ele realmente queria dizer... Talvez ela estivesse achando que ele ainda falava de amor de amigo...  
Não.  
Definitivamente não.  
Ela não estava pensando em nada disso.  
Hermione se aproximou mais do rosto dele e o beijou docemente.  
Harry ficou totalmente surpreso ao sentir os lábios dela, novamente, nos seus, de maneira tão sutil e tão leve.

'**Oh, when you kiss me**  
_E quando você me beija_  
**I know you miss me**  
_Eu sei que sente minha falta_  
**and when you're with me**  
_E quando você está comigo_  
**The world just goes away**  
_O mundo simplesmente vai embora_  
**The way you hold me**  
_O jeito que você me abraça_  
**The way you show me**  
_O jeito que você me mostra_  
**that you adore me**  
_que me adora_  
**Oh, when you kiss me**  
_Quando você me beija…_'

Ela tomou o controle da situação, aprofundou mais o beijo... Harry apenas correspondeu. Mas pouco tempo depois, ela se separou dele.  
- Eu... – ela começou, com o rosto ainda muito próximo do dele, com os olhos fechados.- Desculpe... Eu precisava disso...  
Ela o encarou, ele abriu um pequeno sorriso, sem saber o que pensar exatamente.  
- Eu precisava ter certeza... – ela continuou, depois de algum tempo.  
- De quê?- ele sussurrou.  
- De que eu também amo você.  
Harry a encarou sem saber o que dizer, exibindo um olhar extremamente confuso.  
- Essa era a última coisa que eu esperava ouvir de você. - ele disse pausadamente, tentando ainda entender o que estava acontecendo.  
- Por quê?- ela perguntou, desapontada.  
- Achei que... – ele parou de falar de repente a arregalou os olhos, olhou para Hermione e se afastou dela, levantando num pulo. Ela não entendeu, só sentiu um frio cortante em sua pele. - Você... Você... Ah meu Deus! AH, MEU DEUS!

'**You are the one, I think I'm in love**  
_Você é o único, eu acho que estou amando _  
**Life has begun**  
_A vida começou _  
**I can see the two of us together**  
_Eu posso ver nós dois juntos _  
**I know I'm gonna be with you forever**  
_Eu sei que ficarei com você para sempre _  
**Love couldn't be any better**  
_O amor não poderia ser melhor _'

Ele berrou e a puxou, fazendo-a levantar, enlaçou a cintura dela e a beijou demoradamente. Hermione que já não entendia mais nada, apenas se deixou levar. Não esperava uma reação tão descabida...  
- Você... – ele repetiu fracamente, tirando seus lábios dos dela, mantendo as duas testas coladas. – Você...  
- Eu...? – ela incentivou, passando seu nariz frio pelo dele.  
- Você... Me ama... – ele concluiu, abobado, não vendo sentindo em suas próprias palavras.  
- Sim... Eu amo você... – ela repetiu.  
- Não. Não ama. – ele afirmou categoricamente.  
Ela riu.  
- Por que não quer acreditar?  
- Por que... Eu esperei tanto por isso, tanto... Só que achei que fosse impossível... Você é só a minha amiga... A minha melhor amiga... Só...  
- Você _ainda_ acha que eu sou _só_ sua melhor amiga?  
- Ah, meu Deus! Eu não sei mais de nada... Estou completamente perdido... – ele confessou em voz baixa.  
- Não precisa saber mais nada Harry... Basta saber que eu te amo, sempre te amei, mesmo sem saber, e sempre vou te amar. – ela falou, convicta, segurando o rosto dele com as duas mãos.  
- Você...  
- Te amo...  
- Você...  
- Te amo... – ela repetiu sorrindo, a ficha dele parecia não ter caído ainda.  
- Você...  
- Te amo... _Para sempre e eternamente_. – ela falou, impedindo ele de continuar sua confirmação sem sentido. Ela o beijou mais uma vez, mas dessa vez, ele parecia finalmente ter entendido o que estava acontecendo, pois correspondeu com intensidade.

'**Oh, when you kiss me**  
_E quando você me beija_  
**I know you miss me**  
_Eu sei que sente minha falta_  
**and when you're with me**  
_E quando você está comigo_  
**The world just goes away**  
_O mundo simplesmente vai embora_  
**The way you hold me**  
_O jeito que você me abraça_  
**The way you show me**  
_O jeito que você me mostra_  
**that you adore me**  
_que me adora_  
**Oh, when you kiss me**  
_Quando você me beija…_'

- Está frio... – ele falou sorrindo, separando seus lábios dos dela.  
- É... – ela concordou, sorrindo.  
- Você está se preocupando com isso? – ele perguntou risonho, não se cabendo de tanta felicidade, era uma alegria tão grande que parecia aquecer cada parte do seu corpo.  
- Nem um pouco... – ela respondeu se deixando envolver em outro beijo que vez um calor percorrer todo seu corpo.  
- Não acredito... – ele falou se separando dela e encarando-a. Hermione podia um ver um brilho intenso refletido naquele par de esmeraldas, um brilho que ela não via há muito tempo, que ele perdera por um motivo que ela acabara de descobrir e que voltara encontrar naquele momento, pra ele, era como se vida fizesse sentido pela primeira vez. Como se o mundo a sua volta se colorisse com tons energizantes, como se uma luz tivesse aparecido na escuridão na qual ele se escondera. – Mione... Eu...  
- Vai começar de novo? – ela questionou, fazendo-o sorrir. Harry a encarou por longos minutos, admirando aquele rosto que aparecia tão freqüentemente em seus sonhos, que o fazia sonhar acordado com o dia que a teria pra si, o rosto que o confortava, o corpo que o abraçava e lhe passava a segurança que ele estava longe de sentir.  
- Não, eu só queria dizer que não acredito... – ele pausou-... que ainda não acredito que... Ora, o que importa? – ele estava ligeiramente confuso- Te amo, não faço idéia desde quando, mas te amo a tanto tempo que sou capaz de jurar que passei toda minha vida te amando, por um curto período eu não sabia que esse amor existia, depois eu o descobri, mas tentei disfarçá-lo, depois, simplesmente não teve como esconder, tive que aprender viver com um meu amor por você e me contentar em ter apenas sua amizade, sonhando com dia que você me corresponderia. Agora você de repente chega e diz que me ama. É como se o mundo virasse de ponta cabeça!- ele sorriu e fez outra pausa- Mas se quer saber a verdade, o mundo parece ter muito mais sentido de ponta cabeça...  
Hermione sorriu bobamente, sentindo seus olhos cheios d'água.  
- Harry...  
- Espera aí, deixa eu terminar de falar antes que você me diga que é uma pegadinha e me mostre a câmera escondida.- ele falou, com graça. Ela riu. – Mione, te amo tanto que eu mesmo não sei como eu, Harry, um pobre mortal, pode carregar tanto amor dentro do peito... Sabe, é esquisito, é uma coisa sem fim, sem barreiras. E mesmo que houvesse barreiras eu as quebraria, todas elas... Só pra te ter comigo. Meu amor por você existirá para sempre, e eternamente. – ela sorriu, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Harry a secou com carinho. – É amor além da vida... Dessa vida e das outras que virão... Está eternizado, não há como mudar isso... É pra hoje, pra amanha e pelo resto dos tempos... e o resto dos tempos dos próximos tempos e para o resto dos próximos dos próximos tempos... É infinito... – ele suspirou, sentindo Hermione tremer contra seu corpo. – Pronto... Agora, onde está a câmera?  
Ela não respondeu, apenas o abraçou e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele.

'**I can see you with me when I'm older**  
_Eu posso ver você comigo quando estiver mais velha_  
**All my lonely nights are finally over**  
_Todas as minhas noites de solidão finalmente acabaram_  
**You took the weight of the world off my shoulders**  
_Você tirou o peso do mundo dos meus ombros_  
**(The world just goes away…)**  
_E o mundo apenas vai embora…_'

- Nosso amor irá durar para sempre... – ela falou, quase inaudível, no ouvido dele.  
- ...e eternamente. – ele completou, sentindo uma lágrima de felicidade escapar de seus olhos...

'**And when you kiss me**  
_E quando você me beija_  
**I know you miss me**  
_Eu sei que sente minha falta_  
**Oh, the world just goes away**  
_O mundo apenas vai embora... _  
**When you kiss me**  
_Quando você me beija_'

Fim.

* * *

Fanfic iniciada em 27 de Fevereiro de 2007,  
Concluída em 8 de Abril de 2007, Domingo de Páscoa.  
Músicas utilizadas durante a fic:  
Wonderful Tonight – Eric Clapton apenas alguns trechos da música  
When You Kiss Me – Shania Twain  
Fic inspirado no título na música "Forever and For Always" , de autoria da cantora e compositora Shania Twain.  
Obs: Os direitos autorais das músicas pertencem única e exclusivamente aos compositores das mesmas. Foram usados na fic alguns trechos das músicas citadas acima sem nenhuma alteração da minha parte.

* * *

N/a: Fim!

Espero que você tenham gostado, rido e se amocionado com a fic.

Agradeço muito mesmo a todos os comentários que vocês deixaram, muitoooo obrigada.

Essa fic ainda tem um epílogo enorme que eu escrevi não consegui resistir, em breve eu postarei.

Deixem suas reviews dizendo o que vocês acharam.

Beijoooo e até o epílogo.


	9. Epílogo Parte 1

**Para Sempre e Eternamente... – Epílogo.**

_Parte I_

Harry entrou em seu escritório na segunda-feira e encontrou Lupin sentado em uma das poltronas perto da lareira, sorriu quando viu o rapaz.  
- Como passou depois da festa? Não vi você indo embora. – ele comentou apertando a mão de Harry.  
- Melhor impossível, meu caro, melhor impossível... – ele respondeu sorrindo bobamente, essa era a única coisa que ele vinha fazendo nas ultima horas.  
- Uau, tem mulher nisso! – Lupin falou, animado, sentando-se de frente pra Harry, tento a mesa do escritório entre eles, enquanto o rapaz tirava o casaco.  
- Não apenas uma mulher... É _A_ mulher da minha vida!  
- Ah meu Deus, isso soa tão clichê! – disse Lupin, rindo.  
- Pode soar clichê o quanto for, é a mulher da minha vida e eu não tenho dúvidas disso.  
- Por Merlim, Harry! Quem foi que fez isso com você...?  
- Não tem um palpite? – Harry falou, sorrindo, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – A propósito, aquele bosque lá, do castelo onde foi a festa, é meio perigoso, melhor mandar interditar aquilo antes que outras pessoas se machuquem.  
Lupin pareceu assustado, depois sorriu de leve, como se já tivesse entendido tudo.  
- Por que está dizendo isso...?  
- É normal as árvores caírem do nada? – Harry ficou meio surpreso quando ouviu Lupin soltar uma sonora gargalhada.  
- Você... Você não leu a placa não é?  
- Que placa?  
- A que tem na entrada do bosque.  
- Tem uma placa?  
- Sim!  
- Como eu ia enxergar, era de noite e...  
- O bosque é encantado. Magia Antiqüíssima, nunca ninguém conseguiu tirar ou resistir ao feitiço... Sequer sabem qual é o feitiço, pois cada pessoa que sai de lá diz que aconteceu uma coisa, são situações completamente diferentes, portanto ninguém consegue definir qual é a real função do feitiço do bosque.  
- Oh! – Harry exclamou surpreso. – Mas... Oh! Isso é estranho!  
- É, muitos não entram lá porque não sabem o que pode acontecer. Cada pessoa que entra no bosque passa por uma coisa totalmente diferente das outras que já entraram... Acho que você é o primeiro que derrubou árvores lá!  
- É... Bem... Foi bem estranho, estava tudo bem e de repente a árvore caiu, por pouco não ficamos debaixo dela.  
- Aposto que por causa da árvore você encontrou a mulher da sua vida... – disse Lupin, sugestivo, se levantando.  
- Bem... Quase. Mas devo minha vida àquela árvore...  
- Que bom Harry... Que bom! – falou o homem, realmente contente. – Agora vou trabalhar, aquela pasta ali é sobre a nova missão, Thompson pediu pra ficar com ela, mas você sabe como ele é, né...?  
- Claro, claro. Vou analisar o caso.  
- Certo, até mais tarde!  
- Até!- o homem deu as costas e abriu a porta, mas virou-se ao ouvir Harry chamá-lo. – Não vai me perguntar quem é a mulher?  
- É a _mulher da sua vida_?  
- Sim.  
- Então já sei quem é. – o homem disse com simplicidade e saiu da sala fechando a porta, deixando um Harry com o queixo ligeiramente caído.

- Mione...? - Harry chamou, assim que entrou em casa. Deixando o casaco no sofá.  
Não houve resposta, ele entrou na cozinha, nada. Escritório, ela também não estava, voltou pra sala e subiu para o segundo andar do apartamento, passou pela varanda e ela também não estava, milagre!  
- Mione...? Foi abduzida, é...? – ele riu enquanto entrava no quarto dela, olhou no banheiro... Ninguém. Seguiu para o último cômodo da casa.  
Abriu a porta de seu quarto e parou para observar. Hermione estava bem ali, de costas pra ele, mexendo na mesa de trabalho de Harry que ficava encostada na grande janela que ocupava quase toda a parede. O sol estava se pondo divinamente além do horizonte, com um tom que passava do amarelo para o alaranjado com uma maestria sem igual, a silhueta de Hermione era perceptível contra a luz do sol poente entrando no quarto, ela estava usando um vestido branco que Harry comprara pra ela num passeio a praia, quando tiraram férias, os três, Harry, Rony e Hermione, há um ano. Harry se lembrava exatamente como comprara aquele vestido pra ela.

- - - - -

_- Cuidado Ron! – Hermione gritou da calçada, vendo Rony atravessar a avenida correndo e rindo dela.__  
__- Não serei atropelado Mione, não se preocupe, seu sonho não vai se realizar tão cedo! – ele cochichou pra ela, quando a alcançara do outro lado da calçada.__  
__- Ah! Muito engraçado Ronald! – ela disse, caminhando com ele pela calçada a beira mar.__  
__- Vou ser eternamente grato a você por essas férias Mione! É incrível, nós três juntos, de uma só vez, num lugar maravilhosos como esse. __  
__- Três não sei onde, porque Harry sumiu naquela confeitaria! – ela disse, parando para se sentar num banco junto ao ruivo.__  
__- Aposta quantos galeões que ele trará torta de chocolate pra você e de limão pra mim?__  
__- Não aposto nada, porque eu tenho certeza que ele trará isso e mais um pouco! – ambos riram, mas Rony parou de rir e olhou para o lado. Hermione olhou para a mesma direção e viu uma garota de cabelos bem pretos, bonita, andando na calçada, em direção a eles, sorrindo para Rony. – Hãham! – ela pigarreou. – Posso saber quem é?__  
__- Ãh... A conheci na boate ontem, enquanto você e Harry dançavam e eu bebia.__  
__- Ah, claro. Vou indo então, porque não quero ver a vergonha que você vai passar, agora que está sóbrio.__  
__- Muito engraçada você, Granger. – ele disse, enquanto ela ria.__  
__- Vou atrás do Harry...__  
__- Grande novidade! – ele alfinetou, ela levantou e estirou a língua pra ele.__  
__- Boa sorte, Ronald! – Hermione deu as costas pro ruivo e atravessou a avenida, antes de entrar na confeitaria, viu a tal garota sentar no mesmo lugar onde ela estivera sentada.__  
__- Cuidado! – uma voz masculina falou.__  
__- Ah!__  
__Preocupada demais olhando para Rony do outro lado da rua, usando todo seu suposto charme masculino, Hermione foi dando passos para trás dentro da confeitaria, até esbarrar em alguém e uma sacola cheia de guloseimas rasgar e se espalhar no chão.__  
__- Ah, não! Tinha que ser... Você! – Harry disse, caindo na gargalhada.__  
__- Oh! Harry! Me desculpe, eu não estava prestando atenção e...__  
__- Tudo bem, Mione, eu já devia estar te esperando.__  
__- Já?__  
__- Ron me falou sobre a garota.__  
__- Hum... É... Vamos pegar isso e sair logo daqui antes que eu exploda de vergonha com todo mundo olhando pra mim!__  
__- Certo! – eles se abaixaram e recolheram tudo, colocaram numa nova sacola cedida pela balconista.__  
__- Como posso ser tão desastrada...? – ela comentou, uma fez fora da confeitaria, já podia erguer a cabeça.__  
__- Não faço idéia, mas quase que ficamos sem a nossa torta de chocolate! – ele respondeu, enquanto caminhavam, passando por várias vitrines.__  
__- Comprou torta de limão pro Rony?__  
__- Claro!__  
__Ela riu, Harry não entendeu.__  
__- _Oh, meu Deus!_ – ela falou esganiçada, parando de chofre em frente a uma vitrine.__  
__- O que foi? – Harry perguntou se juntando a ela, olhou pra vitrine e viu um manequim usando um belo vestido banco, justo até abaixo do busto, depois abria levemente rodado até depois dos joelhos, detalhes em renda, totalmente fino e praiano ao mesmo tempo. A cara de Hermione, diga-se de passagem.__  
__- É lindo... – ela disse correndo os olhos brilhantes pelo vestido. – _Oh! Meu Deus!_  
__- O que...? O que? – Harry perguntou de novo, assustado com o tom dela.__  
__- Olha o preço! __  
__- Uauuu... – Harry deixou escapar ao olhar pra etiqueta. Um real absurdo.__  
__- Eu não trabalho um mês inteiro pra dar meu salário num vestido... Apesar de ser lindo... Um dos mais lindos que já vi... Não tenho coragem... Vamos Harry!__  
__Ela o puxou pra sair o mais rápido possível da frente do vestido. Pararam num barzinho na beira da praia e ali beberam uns drinques olhando o mar, e devoraram, juntos, o grande pedaço de torta de chocolate que Harry comprara.__  
__- Olá! Cadê a minha torta? – falou Rony, horas depois, se juntando aos dois amigos.__  
__- Na sacola. – respondeu Harry. – Como foi com a garota?__  
__- Maravilha! Vamos sair pra jantar e depois dançar hoje à noite. Não me esperem!__  
__- Ora, ora, ora... Até que ele sóbrio não é tão ruim! – motejou Hermione caindo na gargalhada com Harry.__  
__- Vão falando, vão... Vocês vão engolir tudo isso um dia...__  
__- Acho que teremos que tomar formol para vermos esse dia, Harry! – ela disse, fazendo Harry chorar de rir.__  
__- Está afiada nas piadinhas hoje, não Hermione? – falou o ruivo, comendo sua torta.__  
__- Não me leve a mal Ron, sabe que eu adoro você...__  
__- É... Sei... Só não tenho tanta certeza... E vocês, o que vão fazer hoje?__  
__- Eu tenho que ver uns relatórios que minha equipe ficou de me mandar. Ninguém faz nada sem mim naquele hospital, vou ter que mandar umas ordens via coruja pra eles até o jantar. – disse Hermione, ficando séria.__  
__- Não vai fazer nada disso, Hermione! Estamos de férias!- reclamou Harry.__  
__- Mesmo de férias há vidas de crianças no St. Mungus que dependem de mim! Só vai levar algumas horas Harry, e temos mais uma semana de estadia aqui!__  
__- Por Merlim, será que você não sossega...?__  
__- Não, Harry. Falando nisso, preciso ir, encontro vocês depois! – ela disse, se levantando. – A torta estava ótima, - ela beijou a bochecha de Harry – e a companhia também. – beijou a de Rony. – Boa sorte Ron... Te vejo amanha!__  
__Ela os deixou lá sentados, curtindo a maresia, o barulho das ondas, falando besteiras que eles não falavam na presença dela... Senão seria morte na certa!__  
__Algum tempo depois Rony disse que precisava ir e Harry ficou sozinho com a praia já escura, os potes com torta já vazios, os copos de bebidas já sem nada. Se Rony iria se divertir ele também iria! Ele se levantou e seguiu para o hotel onde estavam hospedados._

* * *

N/a: Epílogo dividido em 4 partes ok? Ele ficou maior que o esperado.

Taí, espero não decepcionar, que continuem gostando e comentando!  
Como vocês vêem, já começamos com o início de uma lembrança.  
O epílogo é cheio de lembranças, ok? Espero que vocês gostem. Agradeço de coração a todos que acompanharam e que chegaram até aqui. Que me apoiaram e elogiaram, muito obrigada.  
E, por favor, deixem reviews!!

Beijos, até a próxima atualização!

Paulinha.


	10. Epílogo Parte 2

Parte II

_- Calma Anne, calma! Vai ficar tudo bem é só um resfriado! – falava Hermione, pacientemente no seu telefone celular, com Anne, sua assistente principal, que também nascera trouxa e preferia celular a corujas.__  
__-_ Mas ele está ficando amarelo!_  
__- Anne!__  
__-_ Merlim... O que é isso? Lucas! Enlouqueceu? O que está com febre é o do quarto trinta e quatro e não a menina que está com queda de cabelo!_ – gritava Anne apavorada.__  
__- Anne, acalma-se. __  
__- _Mas Doutora, ele... LUCAS!_ – Hermione percebeu que o bocal do telefone fora tampado, pois os gritos saíram abafados, mas mesmo assim era possível ouvir nitidamente uns palavrões. – _Desculpe, Doutora, Lucas, é o novo estagiário_.__  
__- Certo, certo. Agora se acalme e me ouça.__  
__- _O.k.!_- disse a outra respirando fundo.__  
__- Ele está com um resfriado, basta dar aquela poção que damos a todos os casos de resfriado no armário 5 da sala de Poções e...__  
__-_ Mas ele está ficando amarelo!_ – esganiçou-se Anne.__  
__- Amarelo...? Provavelmente o vírus do resfriado sofreu mutações. Onde ele mora?__  
__- _Ao lado do Hyde Park, mas estava de férias com os pais acampando numa floresta ao norte da Grã-bretanha e..._  
__- Já sei. Não precisa terminar. Mutação feita pelo vírus de resfriado das mandrágoras, quando funde com o vírus humano causas reações bem estranhas. Faça o seguinte, pegue a poção para resfriado e misture com...__  
__Harry estava parado á porta do quarto dela há muito tempo, ouvindo as instruções que Hermione dava ao telefone.__  
__-...três doses dessa por dia, antes das refeições, caso ele apresente efeito colateral, armário 7 da sala de Antídotos, prateleira 14, lá tem um que resolverá o problema.__  
__- _Armário 14, prateleira 7, certo..._  
__- Não, Anne! Armário 7 da sala de Antídotos, prateleira 14! Não vá se confundir, por favor!__  
__- _Ah, certo! Não irei. Te ligo depois pra contar como estão as coisas..._  
__- Anne, por favor, estou de férias, me ligue em casos de emergência somente! Vocês têm o John aí, no meu lugar...__  
__- _Ele é impaciente!_  
__- Não Anne, eu que sou paciente demais!__  
__- _O.k. Doutora, preciso ir ver o que eu Lucas está fazendo, antes que ele coloque aquele termômetro no..._  
__Hermione caiu numa gargalhada gostosa e se despediu da assistente.__  
__Respirou fundo e se assustou ao sentir dois braços envolverem sua cintura.__  
__- Eles não são nada sem você... – ele disse sobre o ombro dela, logo em seguida beijando-lhe o pescoço.__  
__- Ah, é. Não sei de onde tiro tanta paciência! – ela falou, sentido sua pele se arrepiar.__  
__- Huhum... Tenho um presente pra você. – ele sussurrou. Ela se virou de frente pra ele com os olhos brilhando.__  
__- Mas nem estamos em casa...__  
__- E daí...? Se quiser, eu espero nós voltarmos pra casa...- ele disse com um ar falsamente indignado.__  
__- Não! Não! – ela disse, sorrindo. – Já que comprou vou abrir, só pra você não ficar chateado...__  
__Ele sorriu e entregou uma sacola elegante pra ela.__  
__Hermione colocou a sacola sobre a cama e a abriu... Deixou escapar um gemido de felicidade, surpresa e contentamento ao olhar o que tinha dentro.__  
__- Não acredito que comprou... – ela disse, baixinho, tirando o vestido branco da sacola.__  
__- Pode acreditar, e vem junto com um cara lindo de olhos verdes e um convite para jantar.__  
__- Ah, Harry! Você é incrível! – ela disse se jogando nos braços dele, abraçando-o forte.__  
__- Eu sei. – ela falou, rindo, sentindo as pernas dela envolverem sua cintura.__  
__- E eu adoro você... – ela disse, encarando-o.__  
__- Eu também sei disso... E também adoro você. – ele depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios dela, fazendo-a sorrir.__  
__- A tal Lisy não iria gostar disso...__  
__- A tal Lisy não está aqui pra ver... E outra, você é minha amiga, é um beijo inocente.__  
__- A tal Lisy não iria entender isso.__  
__- A tal Lisy nunca entenderia o que você significa pra mim.__  
__- Ninguém nunca entenderia a nossa amizade, porque ninguém nunca teve uma amizade como a nossa.__  
__Ambos sorriram, Hermione o abraçou forte.__  
__- Então, o que está esperando para colocar esse belíssimo vestido e sair para um belíssimo jantar com esse belíssimo cavalheiro que vos fala?__  
__Ela riu e pegou o vestido, caminhando em direção ao banheiro.__  
__- Me dê dez minutos.__  
__- Te dou uma hora se quiser, sei que vai valer à pena!__  
__Ele deitou na cama dela e olhou para o teto do quarto. Essas estavam sendo as melhores férias que ele já tivera na vida. E essa noite prometia ser uma excelente noite, pois a companhia de Hermione sempre o agradava como a de nenhuma outra pessoa. Até mesmo um jantar com a _tal Lisy_, às vezes, fazia Harry querer voltar correndo pra casa e ficar assistindo televisão até tarde em seu quarto, com Hermione. E todas as garotas com as quais Harry saia parecia sempre estar pensando no próximo passo, próximo movimento, próxima palavra, para não passar vergonha; enquanto Hermione agia naturalmente, sem paranóia com essas coisas... Agia tão naturalmente que era ao lado dela que Harry pagava os maiores micos.__  
__Com certeza aquela noite seria maravilhosa, assim como todas as outras que passava ao lado dela._

_  
__- Isso é loucura Harry!__  
__- Vem!__  
__- Não!__  
__- Vamos!__  
__- Você enlouqueceu?__  
__Ele parou de repente, e Hermione colidiu com ele. __  
__- Sou louco por você! – ele disse, sorrindo torto.__  
__- Merlim, você bebeu mais do que eu imaginava.__  
__- Ah, você também não está muito bem! – ele disse, voltando a subir pelas pedras, numa agilidade completamente débil... Eles haviam bebido três garrafas de vinho no restaurante, mais uma de uísque na boate, quatro latas de cerveja cada um, no carrinho de cachorro quente da praça, e ainda carregavam uma garrafa de Vodka no momento, dentro de uma mochila que Harry carregava nas costas.__  
__- Mas estou melhor que você!__  
__- Bebemos a mesma quantidade! – ele protestou com voz pastosa, escorregando metade do caminho que já tinha subido. Hermione pôs as mãos na cintura e esperou ele tornar a subir, com dificuldade.__  
__- Não, você tomou duas, das minhas quatro latas de cerveja no cara do cachorro quente, e três quartos do uísque da garrafa da boate.__  
__- Você contou meu consumo de álcool?__  
__- Digamos que ele foi _notável_.__  
__-Ah, claro! – ele disse, respirando fundo, assim que a alcançou. – Vamos, falta pouco.__  
__- Já disse que isso é loucura...? – ela questionou, sendo empurrada por ele, pra conseguir subir numa pedra particularmente alta.__  
__- Já.__  
__- Ótimo, só pra constatar. – ela disse, mas no mesmo instante Harry subira e parara bem rente as suas costas, ela se desequilibrou – já que seus reflexos não estavam lá muito bons – e Harry a segurou.__  
__Doce ilusão.__  
__Pensou que poderia segurá-la.__  
__Estava mais bêbado que ela.__  
__Caiu com ela sobre si, e ainda saiu rolando pedra abaixo.__  
__Ela berrava, ele ria.__  
__Rolando...__  
__Ela ria, ele berrava.__  
__Rolando...__  
__Hermione chorando, Harry esperneando tentando parar de...__  
__- Ah! – um grito cortante ecoou no vazio da madrugada.__  
__- Você está bem? – Harry sussurrou, sentindo uma dor gritante em suas costas. Acabara de colidir com um tronco de árvore, que os fizera parar... Mas devido à velocidade da 'brincadeira', as costas dele devia estar com as marcas do tronco, e Hermione quase atravessara o corpo de Harry com a parada repentina.__  
__- Estou, claro. Só não sei separar você de mim... – ela sussurrou com dificuldade, com o rosto enfiado no peito do rapaz, pernas enlaçadas, corpo totalmente colado.__  
__- Precisa se levantar, pra que eu levante.__  
__Ela se afastou um pouco dele, e levantou a cabaça para olhá-lo.__  
__- Harry...? – ela começou. Mas ele a interrompeu.__  
__- Tem um botão da minha camisa na sua testa! – ele caiu numa gargalhada gostosa, Hermione sorriu e se afastou dele pra se levantar, tirando o botão da testa, logo ele fez os mesmo e com uma dificuldade absurda, eles se colocaram de pé.__  
__- Oh, meu Deus! – ela disse num sopro de voz.__  
__- Eu disse que valeria a pena!__  
__Eles estavam de pé na pedra mais alta do lugar, dali podia-se ver numa altura colossal, toda a praia iluminada por uma lua cheia, lá longe, grande, onde supostamente o oceano terminava, na linha do horizonte. E a noite estava amena, e havia estrelas brilhantes no céu, e o cheiro de mar, a areia vinha com o vento... Era quase possível sentir o sabor da noite.__  
__- Quero dançar! – ela disse, quase gritando, do nada. Harry pulou de susto.__  
__- Quer _o que_?__  
__- Dançar! – ela falou, levantando os braços e começando a dançar num ritmo de uma música inexistente.__  
__- Isso sim é loucura! – ele disse, deixando-se envolver pelos braços dela. Os dois se juntaram e começaram a dançar agitados, mas o tempo foi passando e os passos foram ficando lentos... E ela deitou a cabeça no ombro de Harry e ele a trouxe tão perto quanto se podia estar.__  
__- Você tem um cheiro tão bom... – ela comentou, sob um torpor, não se sabe se era pela bebida ou pelo perfume dele.__  
__- Obrigado... Foi você quem me deu...__  
__- Ah, como eu tenho bom gosto! – ela disse, roçando seu nariz no pescoço dele. – Harry...?__  
__- Hum...__  
__- Será que poderíamos tirar uma foto?__  
__- O que...?__  
__- Para eternizar esse momento. Bêbados, mas felizes.__  
__- Claro. Mas a máquina deve estar em pedaços depois da nossa queda/rolamento/batida no tronco. – ele disse, rindo.__  
__- Eu coloquei feitiços nela... Não quebra! – ela disse, colocando a mãos dentro do bolso lateral da calça dele e tirando de lá uma máquina fotográfica.__  
__- Ah, me desculpe se eu me esqueci da sua genialidade.__  
__- Deixe de besteira, vamos tirar foto. – ela passou a máquina para mão dele e se virou de costas pro rapaz. Ele a enlaçou pela cintura, e colocou o queixo sobre o ombro dela.__  
__- Sorrindo...?__  
__- Não... Simplesmente vivendo, aproveitando, eternizando...__  
__Harry riu e sussurrou no ouvido dela:__  
__- In your eyes, I can hear your heart beat now, I can really...__  
_Traduzindo: Em seus olhos, Eu posso ouvir seu coração bater agora, Eu realmente posso..._  
__Ela sorriu, pouco constrangida e um flash clareou o lugar.__  
__- Pronto… Nós nos lembraremos desse dia para sempre...__  
__- …e eternamente.__  
__Eles sorriram, ficando em silencio por um momento. Hermione não conteve um suspiro ao sentir os lábios de Harry passando lentamente da curva de seu pescoço para seu ombro.__  
__- Adoro você… - ele tornou a sussurrar, virando-a pra si.__  
__- Eu também Harry, adoro você. – ela disse, sentindo a testa dele colar na sua. Hermione fechou os olhos, sentindo a respiração de Harry misturar com a sua.__  
__- Estou exausto...__  
__- Eu também.__  
__Ele se afastou dela e pegou a mochila que ficara largada na pedra. A abriu e tirou de lá uma canga de praia de Hermione, a estendeu sobre a pedra e voltou-se para a amiga, parou para a observá-la.__  
__Ela estava de costas para a lua, com seu vestido branco esvoaçando, a lua fazia um contorno prateado no corpo dela, quase uma pintura.__  
__- Estamos tão bêbados que não conseguimos conjurar algo melhor que uma canga? – ela falou, olhando-o estarrecida, com a voz arrastada.__  
__- Eu prefiro não arriscar. – ele disse, muito sensato.__  
__- Ah, eu posso tentar! – ela falou alegremente, pulando de alegria, indo em direção a mochila pra apanhar sua varinha.__  
__- Nem pensar... Nós poderíamos virar uma gralha e um tucano com você bêbada com uma varinha na mão.__  
__- Harry! – ela disse em tom de advertência. – Eu não estou bêbada, você que está!__  
__- Vamos descansar um pouco, depois descemos... – ele disse, sem dar chances dela contestar, ele a pegou nos braços e a deitou sobre a canga.__  
__- Dorme, meu anjo... – ele disse bem baixinho, roçando seu nariz no dela.__  
__- Não sem você. – ela sussurrou de volta, de olhos fechados. Sentiu os lábios de Harry tocarem os seus por alguns segundos, num selinho rápido.__  
__Ele sorriu e se deitou ao lado dela, não era lá muito confortável pra ele, mas estava tudo bem, o efeito da bebida estava quase no fim e ele se sentia meio aéreo. Hermione se aninhou a ele como sempre fazia, enlaçando suas pernas às dele.__  
__Harry pôde sentir as pernas quentes de Hermione sob seu vestido, procurarem as suas.__  
__- Boa noite...__  
__- 'Noite... – ela respondeu, dormindo instantaneamente._

* * *

N/a:  
Taí, a segunda parte do epílogo. Amo essa parte.

Muitíssimo obrigada a todos os comentários. Agradeço o carinho e a paciência!

Acho que é isso então... Próxima parte emoção e revelações. Espero que gostem e Deixem reviews!!

Beijos...

Paulinha.


	11. Epílogo Parte 3

Parte III

- - - - -

Harry entrou no quarto silenciosamente, abraçou a cintura fina de Hermione fazendo-a tomar um susto.  
- Não o ouvi chegando. – ela disse, sentindo Harry distribuir beijos em seu pescoço.  
- Chamei por você, devia estar distraída. O que está fazendo? – ele olhou sobre a mesa e viu várias fotos espalhadas.  
- Lembra...? – ela perguntou mostrando a ele uma foto na qual os dois estavam abraçados na praia, a noite, o mar revolto no fundo quebrava com força. Harry a abraça por trás, com seu queixo apoiado no ombro dela, eles sorriam. Ele parecia estar dizendo alguma coisa no ouvido dela.  
- Foi na noite em que te dei esse vestido.  
- Me convidou pra jantar...  
- Nós bebemos um pouco demais...  
- E dormimos na praia.  
Ambos sorriram olhando para a foto.  
- Você lembra o que eu estava te dizendo? – ele perguntou, apertando os braços envolta dela.  
- Você estava começando a cantar aquela música... – ela disse estreitando os olhos para a foto. - In your eyes, I can hear your heart beat now, I can really...  
_Traduzindo: Em seus olhos, Eu posso ouvir seu coração bater agora, Eu realmente posso..._  
- Sim... E você estava gostando... Olha a sua cara! – eles tornaram a fitar a foto, Hermione dava um meio sorriso, pouco envergonhada.  
- Eu já estava alta, pra não dizer bêbeda, a essa hora da noite.  
- Não estava não... Não tente disfarçar, você estava gostando!  
- Foram as melhores férias da minha vida! – ela falou, pegando outra foto, onde Rony estava presente.  
- Das _nossas_ vidas...  
- Lembra como era diferente...? Nossa amizade...  
- Era sim, nos cumprimentávamos com um selinho, e tínhamos liberdade pra nos abraçar em qualquer lugar... – Harry comentou, rindo tristemente.  
- Mas então...  
- Lisy.  
Eles ficaram em silencio por um momento. Não eram necessárias palavras pra dizer o quanto Lisy, mesmo que sem querer, havia os afastado. Era complicado para os dois, principalmente para Harry, manter uma amizade como a deles, sem crises de ciúme.  
- Quando foi que tudo começou, Harry? – ela disse, algum tempo depois.  
- Não faço idéia... – ele sussurrou em resposta, entendo que a pergunta dela se referia aos dois. Tanto tempo juntos e nunca haviam percebido o que realmente sentiam um pelo outro.  
- Acho que começou há tanto tempo que é impossível dizer quando.  
- Você pode dizer quando começou pra você!  
- Posso...?  
- Que minuto da sua vida você mudaria, Hermione?  
Ela se calou, ele lembrava do que ela tinha dito enquanto dançavam.  
- Lembra quando... – ela respirou fundo sentindo lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos, lembrar daquilo era sentir novamente tudo que ela sentira, o pior momento de toda sua vida. – Quando você estava inconsciente depois da guerra?  
Harry se sentiu o pior dos homens naquele momento. Estava tudo indo tão bem, porque ele tinha que fazê-la lembrar disso? E fazê-la lembrar de como ela havia sofrido? E dos dias e noites que ela sequer fechou os olhos ou se alimentou, e esteve do lado dele a cada segundo... E do grito de dor que rasgou o céu e rachou a terra, no momento que ela o viu cair logo depois de ter matado Voldemort?  
- Esquece Hermione... Não precisa continuar... Me desculpe...  
- Você disse que me amava.  
Ele se calou por um momento e a virou de frente pra si.  
- O que...? Como...? Por que nunca me disse isso...?  
Ela o olhou deixando lágrimas escorrerem silenciosas por seu rosto.  
- Você passava a maior parte do tempo delirando, e repetia constantemente que me amava, assim como não parava de chamar por seus pais.  
- O que? – Harry sentiu seu coração se comprimir. – Por que nunca...?  
- Era esse, exatamente esse o momento que eu queria ter mudado. Se eu tivesse te falado tudo seria diferente. E nós, provavelmente, estaríamos juntos há muito tempo.  
- Mas... Nós ainda estávamos no sétimo ano... Eu não sabia que te amava...  
- Talvez soubesse, só não quisesse enxergar. – ela falou, baixando a vista.  
- Por que não me contou?  
- Porque... Ora... Eu sempre fui sua melhor amiga Harry, naquela época eu preferi acreditar que você me amava como melhor amiga, porque me punia num milésimo de pensamento que tivesse sobre amar você. Eu tinha medo, era estranho e difícil. Eu já não entendia mais até onde ia a amizade e começava meu amor por você. Eu estava confusa, e ouvir você gritando que me amava enquanto delirava me machucava, porque eu não queria aceitar que te amava, porque se aceitasse teria que contar pra você, mas tinha medo de ser rejeitada. Então eu fui... – ela pausou e o fitou. – Eu fui agüentando, te observando, tentando achar um indício que me levasse a acreditar em suas palavras em seus momentos de delírio, mas nada... Nada que você fazia ia além de amizade e... Eu fui perdendo as esperanças, eu cansei de me torturar... Me torturar tentando descobrir se você realmente me amava, me torturar por não ter tido e não ter coragem pra te contar, pra perguntar... Eu estava exausta. Resolvi passar por cima, esquecer... Eu sequer sabia se _eu_ te amava, aquelas dúvidas estavam me matando. Então eu passei a ser amiga e somente amiga. E te ver somente como um amigo, e a dor foi passando aos poucos, eu me curei, eu acho... Mas tinha cicatriz, pois hora ou outra eu me lembrava, e fazia de tudo para esquecer. Foi difícil, mas eu consegui, temporariamente.  
Ela soluçou e caiu num choro compulsivo e desesperado.  
- Está tudo bem Mione... – ele disse, penalizado, a abraçando.  
- Eu tive tanto medo de te perder... Aqueles dias vendo você naquela cama... Foram me matando aos poucos, eu não queria correr o risco de te contar e te perder de verdade. Eu já tinha sofrido tanto com a possibilidade de te perder depois da guerra... Se você realmente me deixasse eu não agüentaria, eu...  
Um outro soluço e ela se deixou sustentar por Harry, seu corpo já não tinha mais forças.  
- Tudo bem, meu anjo... Está tudo bem, é passado agora, esqueça isso. – ele disse, segurando o rosto dela em ambas as mãos. – O que importa é o agora, o que nós estamos vivendo. Temos que pensar no presente e no nosso futuro juntos, pra sempre e eternamente, juntos.  
Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso, ele aproximou seu rosto do dela e a beijou calmamente, passando segurança e força ao mesmo tempo.  
Hermione suspirou a contento ao sentir os lábios de Harry sobre os seus, a os braços dele envolverem seu corpo fazendo-a se sentir protegida, como se nada no mundo pudesse abalar ou desfazer tudo que eles estavam começando a construir.

**In your arms I can still feel the way you want me when you hold me**  
_Em seus braços eu ainda posso sentir a maneira que me quer quando me abraça_  
**I can still hear the words you whispered when you told me **  
_Eu ainda posso ouvir as palavras que você sussurrou quando você me disse _  
**I can stay right here forever in your arms **  
_Eu posso ficar aqui eternamente em seus braços _

**And there ain't no way **  
_E não há maneira_  
**I'm lettin' you go now **  
_Deu deixar você ir agora_  
**And there ain't no way **  
_E não há maneira_  
**And there ain't no how **  
_E não há como_  
**I'll never see that day... **  
_Eu nunca verei esse dia... _

Ela lançou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e o trouxe mais perto, enquanto sentia uma das mãos deles passear em seu corpo.  
Harry a conduziu em passos trôpegos até a cama, mas tropeçou no meio do caminho fazendo-a cair com tudo na cama com ele por cima de si. Ela soltou uma gargalhada gostosa.  
- Até nessas horas você se atrapalha, Sr. Potter?  
- Você me deixa nervoso! – ele disse sorrindo ao vê-la sorrir.  
- Eu...?  
- É claro, é diferente quando é com quem a gente ama.  
Ela sorriu docemente e fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios dele mais uma vez.  
- Te amo tanto... – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, a caminho de seu pescoço.  
- Eu também, Harry... – ela sussurrou, sentindo as alças do vestido deixarem seu corpo. – Eu também...

**'Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always **  
_Porque eu estou te guardando para sempre e eternamente_  
**We will be together all of our days **  
_Nós ficaremos juntos todos os nossos dias_  
**Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face **  
_Quero acordar toda manhã com seu doce rosto_  
**Always **  
_Sempre _

Harry podia sentir o coração dela bater acelerado quando a beijava, e podia sentir seu corpo tremendo junto ao dela. Fazer amor com Hermione era mais do que o encontro de dois corpos, era um encontro de almas, o que tornava tudo completamente inexplicável.

**I can still hear a beat for every time you kiss me **  
_Eu ainda posso ouvir uma batida para cada vez que você me beija_  
**And when we're apart I know how much you miss me **  
_E quando nós estamos separados eu sei o quanto você sente saudades_  
**I can feel your love for me in your heart **  
_Eu posso sentir seu amor por mim em seu coração  
_

* * *

N/a: Aí está, o penultipo capítulo, definitivamente!  
O próximo é o fim. Mesmo.  
Agradeço muitíssimo a todos que deixaram seus comentários, que alogiaram e que estõa gostando.

Muitoooo obrigada.

Deixem reviews.

_OBS: Música usada no capítulo:__  
__Forever and for Always, Shania Twain. __  
__Eis a grande inspiração dessa fic. Shania escreveu essa música se baseando em casais que se apaixonam quando muito jovens e permacem se amando até o fim da vida. Coisa muito difícil nos dias de hoje. Assistam o clipe dessa música, é fascinante, acreditem!__  
__Todos os direito autorais pertencem aos compositores e idealizadores da música.__  
__Resto da letra, no próximo e último capítulo.__  
_  
Beijos,  
Paulinha.


	12. Epílogo Parte 4

- Olha quem chegou! – disse Hermione entrando no jardim com um braço enlaçado ao de Rony.  
- Tio Rony! – disse Lily correndo para o ruivo.  
- Ah, querida, como você cresceu.  
- Eu vi você nos jornais, tio. Você é muito bom, ganhou todos os jogos... Eu contei para minhas amigas do parque, elas querem conhecer você, mas eu disse que você era meu tio e que eu não ia dividir com elas! – disse Lily, tão rápido quanto seus quatro anos a deixavam. Uma linda garota que tinha os cabelos castanhos cacheados da mãe, e a pele branca e os olhos verdes vivos do pai.  
- Você disse isso a elas? – Rony perguntou, pegando a menina no colo.  
- Disse sim, tio!  
- Lily, isso é egoísmo. – disse Hermione, colocando os pratos na mesa.  
- Não é não Lily, você está certa, sou seu tio e você não deve dividir com ninguém, do mesmo jeito que eu não te divido com ninguém também! – Rony falou, baixo, só pra menina, que abafou uma risadinha.  
- Eu ouvi isso Ronald! – disse Hermione, séria. – Agora, Lily, vá lavar as mãos.  
- Sim, mamãe. – a pequena saiu correndo e esbarrou em Harry na entrada da casa.  
- Opa! Onde vai, meu amor? – disse Harry pegando-a no colo.  
- Mamãe mandou lavar as mãos.  
- Se sua mãe mandou, eu concordo.  
- Coitado de você se não concordar, não é? – disse Rony, cumprimentando o amigo.  
- Por Merlim, nem diz uma coisa dessas perto dela! – comentou Harry, rindo. – Vá meu amor, cuidado na escada.  
- Certo papai, te amo. – a menina disse, beijando a face de Harry.  
- Também te amo, Lily.  
- Hãham! – pigarreou Rony.  
- Ah, tio, eu também te amo, não precisa ficar com ciúmes! – Lily falou esticando os bracinhos pro ruivo.  
- Bom mesmo! – o ruivo disse rindo. – Amo você também minha pequena.  
A menina riu e entrou para lavar as mãos.

Harry e Hermione se casaram naquele mesmo ano, exatos cinco meses depois daquela festa do Ministério, o tempo para a casa nova ser construída. Houve pessoas que disseram que eles estavam se precipitando, mas depois de tanto tempo escondendo os sentimentos, pra que esperar quando eles realmente haviam aparecido?  
Foi uma cerimônia bem simples, com os amigos mais próximos, e uma pequena reunião depois. Nove meses depois nasceu Lily, o que deixou Harry nas nuvens e totalmente abobalhado. Hermione continuava trabalhando no St. Mungus, porém trabalhava apenas meio período, pois queria aproveitar ao máximo a infância da filha. Assim que se casaram, mudaram-se para a casa que eles construíram, enorme, com jardim na frente e atrás, garagem com dois carros, já que era um bairro trouxa, dois andares, uma grande biblioteca, vários quartos. Uma casa enorme e extremamente confortável, e tinha o toque dos donos em cada mínimo detalhe, construir aquela casa, para Harry e Hermione, era como começar a construção de uma nova fase de vida, uma fase que duraria para sempre se dependesse deles.  
Tentava levar uma vida comum, no bairro trouxa onde moravam, limitavam-se a usar magia apenas no trabalho. Não a usavam muito em casa, depois do nascimento de Lily, só em coisas realmente necessárias e longe dos olhos da menina. Com seu gênio forte e determinado, o maior medo de Harry e Hermione era vê-la com uma varinha na mão, encontrada por acidente em algum lugar da casa.

- Quero batata frita mamãe. – disse Lily, assim que sentou-se à mesa do jardim.  
- Aqui, querida. Cuidado pra não sujar a roupa.  
A menina pegou uma batata e a mordeu com vontade, Rony se sentou ao lado dela e pegou uma batata de seu prato, mordeu também e fez uma careta. Lily riu e os dois começaram a brinca com as batatas, enquanto s comiam.  
- Tio Rony, você já viu a aliança do papai e da mamãe? – perguntou a menina animada.  
- O que...? – falou Rony sem entender.  
- A aliança do papai e da mamãe.  
Rony olhou para os amigos e Hermione sorriu.  
- Lily descobriu ontem e ficou encantada com a gravação em nossas alianças, sabe, como todas as outras alianças. Nada demais! – explicou, tratando de desconversar, olhando para sua mão esquerda. Tinham mostrado o segredo da aliança para menina no dia anterior. Disseram que era um segredo, mas Lily pareceu não entender essa parte de tão encantada que ficou. A lembrança da primeira noite casada com Harry vinha imediatamente a cabeça de Hermione, ao olhar para o anel em seu dedo anelar.

_Hermione estava deitada na cama, no quarto parcialmente escuro, iluminado por uma grande lua cheia, que banhava o cômodo com sua luz perolada.__  
__Deitada de lado, com a cabeça apoiada sobre um braço, enquanto a outra mão segurava sua recentemente adquirida aliança. Havia acabado de se casar com Harry, não podia estar mais feliz. Deixou a aliança sobre o criado mudo e a fitou. O ouro reluzindo sob a luz prateada da lua. Sorriu.__  
__Uma paz inabalável tomara conta dela aquela noite, sabia que não importava o que acontecesse, Harry estaria sempre ao seu lado, mais do que nunca agora. Tinha certeza que o homem que estava dormindo ao seu lado naquele momento, era a pessoa com a qual ela queria passar o resto da vida. _

**And there ain't no way **  
_E não há maneira_  
**I'm lettin' you go now **  
_Deu deixar você ir agora_  
**And there ain't no way **  
_E não há maneira_  
**And there ain't no how **  
_E não há como_  
**I'll never see that day... **  
_Eu nunca verei esse dia... _

**'Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always **  
_Porque eu estou te guardando para sempre e eternamente_  
**We will be together all of our days **  
_Nós ficaremos juntos todos os nossos dias_  
**Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face **  
_Quero acordar toda manhã com seu doce rosto_  
**Always **  
_Sempre _

**(I wanna wake up every morning) **  
_(Eu quero acordar toda manhã) _

_- Pensando em que? – Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido, colando seu corpo ao dela, que estava de costas, e deitando seu rosto sobre o dela.__  
__- No quanto estou feliz. – ele disse, sem deixar de fitar a aliança no criado mudo.__  
__- Eu também estou feliz... Imensamente feliz... – ele disse, beijando o pescoço dela. – Tenho uma coisa pra te mostrar.__  
__Ele tirou a própria aliança e colocou ao lado da dela sobre o móvel.__  
__- Toque a minha aliança. – ele disse, no mesmo instante que os dedos de Hermione tocaram a aliança de Harry, os dele tocaram a dela. Hermione sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões enquanto via uma gravura aparecer gradualmente no anel.__  
__- Harry... – ela sussurrou, assim que a gravura fechou aspas.__  
__- _"Para Sempre..."_– ele falou, lendo a gravura na própria aliança.__  
__-_ "... e Eternamente."_ – ela completou, lendo a sua própria aliança.__  
__Ela tirou a mão da aliança dele e a gravura sumiu, ela tornou a tocar e as palavras voltaram a aparecer.__  
__- É... Incrível... – ela sussurrou, sem acreditar no que via.__  
__- Só nós sabemos disso, eu que encantei, deu trabalho, mas valeu a pena.__  
__- Valeu? – ela perguntou, virando-se pra ficar de frete pra ele.__  
__- Te ver sorrir vale mais a pena do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.__  
__Ela sorriu e se aproximou mais dele, fitando seus olhos verdes, vendo o quão transparentes eles eram pra si, e como era fácil enxergar e até mesmo sentir, tudo que se passava neles._

**In your eyes **  
_Em seus olhos_  
**(I can still see the look of the one) **  
_(Eu ainda posso ver o olhar do único) _  
**I can still see the look of the one who really loves me **  
_Eu ainda posso ver o olhar do único que realmente me ama_  
**(I can still feel the way that you want) **  
_(Eu ainda posso me sentir do jeito que você quer) _  
**The one who wouldn't put anything else in the world above me **  
_O único que não colocaria nada mais no mundo acima de mim_  
**(I can still see love for me) **  
_(Eu ainda posso ver amor por mim) _  
**I can still see love in your eyes **  
_Eu ainda posso ver seu amor por mim em seus olhos_

_- Te amo... – ela sibilou, unindo seus lábios aos dele._

- Adianta falar pra não se sujar? – disse Hermione, sorrindo com a lembrança, parando ao lado do marido que se juntou a ela ao observar Rony e Lily se lambuzarem de Ketchup.  
- Acho que não, meu anjo. – falou Harry, abraçado-a por trás. – Já te disse que está linda?  
- Agradeço a Deus por ainda caber nesse vestido. – ela comentou fazendo-o rir.  
- Você era, é e sempre vai ser a mulher mais maravilhosa do mundo pra mim.  
- Só você pra dizer tamanha absurdo, Harry! – ela disse, rindo, sentido Harry beijar seu pescoço, fazendo a alça de seu vestido branco escorregar em seu ombro. – Quero ver só quando tudo aqui cair, e a única coisa que me mantiver de pé for uma bengala, se você ainda vai me achar maravilhosa.  
- Maravilhosa eu não sei, mais eu ainda vou te amar, para sempre... – ele a fitou, aproximando seu rosto do dela.

**I'm keeping you forever and for always (for always) **  
_Eu estou te guardando para sempre e eternamente (eternamente) _  
**We will be together all of our days **  
_Nós ficaremos juntos todos os nossos dias_  
**Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face (sweet face) **  
_Quero acordar toda manhã com seu doce rosto (doce rosto) _  
**I'm keeping you forever and for always **  
_Eu estou te guardando para sempre e eternamente_

**Ahhh I'm keeping you forever **  
_Ahhh Eu estou te guardando para sempre_  
**I'm keeping you**  
_Eu estou te guardando _  
**Forever **  
_Para sempre_  
**I'm in your arms**  
_Eu estou em seus braços_

- ...e eternamente. – ela sussurrou contra os lábios dele.

N/a:

MUITO OBRIGADA, mesmo, a todos que comentaram.

Espero não ter decepcionado no final. Espero que tenham gostado. E, claro, espero comentem muitooooooooo.

Beijos agradecidos em todos vocês.  
Até a próxima,  
Paulinha.

_Forever and For Always - Shania Twain  
_


End file.
